


Мой Пушистик

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Humor, Catlock, M/M, Magical Realism, OOC Sherlock, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slash, Soulmates, Top Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джона Ватсона в детстве был пушистый чёрный кот, которого он очень любил, несмотря на его сложный характер. Кот был стар и однажды умер, но его душа вселилась в человека. Джон очень тосковал по своему любимцу. Много лет спустя они встретились, выросший мальчик и Шерлок, в которого вселилась кошачья душа. Шерлок сразу же узнал своего хозяина по запаху, а Джон долго ещё не мог понять странного поведения Шерлока.<br/>История с элементами соулмэйт.</p><p>http://cs619927.vk.me/v619927412/5fc4/zWoI9NNgY9A.jpg<br/>http://ih0.redbubble.net/image.13234719.7022/flat,220x200,075,t.u1.jpg<br/>http://cs616129.vk.me/v616129163/a8ec/fm8GJozuqM0.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1889999

Младенец описался во сне и с плачем проснулся. Спокойно спавший до этого, свернувшись калачиком на стуле рядом с кроваткой, пушистый чёрный кот сразу же проснулся и, поняв, что малышу не комфортно, побежал вниз, в гостиную. На мягком диване напротив громкого ящика с разноцветными движущимися картинками сидела хозяйка. Четвероногий любимец семьи стал звать её, как мог, громко мяукая, но женщина лишь прикрикнула на него и позвала дочь:

\- Гарри, покорми Пушика.

Они звали его Пуша, Пушистик или Пушик. Боже, какие нелепые имена! Видно, люди всерьёз решили испортить ему жизнь, назвав так. Сам же кот называл себя Шерлоком. Он уже давно научился понимать человеческую речь, но человеческие существа до сих пор даже не попытались понять его мяуканье. Одна надежда была на детей, всё ещё веривших в чудеса и в то, что звери тоже могут разговаривать. 

Кот побежал навстречу худенькой девочке с волосами соломенного цвета и, громко мяукая, повёл её за собой по лестнице наверх, затем в маленькую спаленку, где плакал малыш. Гарри вошла в спальню, похожую на комнату Барби. Врачи уверяли родителей, что у них снова будет девочка, поэтому новую детскую обклеили розовыми обоями с блёстками, розовыми были также шторы на окнах и батареи. Когда родился мальчик, решили оставить всё как есть до следующего ремонта, потому что семья была небогата.

Малыш заходился в плаче, лицо его уже стало пунцовым. Девочка склонилась над кроваткой и, забравшись рукой под пелёнки и памперс, убедилась, что там мокро. Она не была уверена, что сможет сама правильно перепеленать младенца, поэтому решила отнести его к матери. С трудом подняв его, она спустилась вниз и оторвала мать от её излюбленного занятия:

\- Мама, Джон мокрый.

\- Гарри, принеси мне влажные салфетки и памперс, - не отрывая глаз от очередной серии любимой «Санта-Барбары», попросила женщина и взяла орущего младенца на руки.

Однако сначала девочка пошла на кухню и дала коту в качестве поощрения его любимое лакомство – витаминку в форме сердечка, пахнущую креветками. Пуша встал на задние лапки, сложил на груди передние и аккуратно взял ртом вкусняшку. Он сжевал её, громко мурлыча. Гарриет давно заметила, что кот позволял себя гладить лишь тогда, когда сам хотел этого, а если не хотел, мог запросто укусить за руку или поцарапать. Чтобы проверить, в каком он настроении, она сначала дала ему понюхать свой палец. Пушистик не отшатнулся от него, значит, был сейчас настроен миролюбиво.

\- Молодец, Пушик, - маленькая ладошка, испачканная чернилами, погладила голову кота и почесала его за ушами. Пушистик довольно прищурился.

Затем Гарриет достала из шкафчика в ванной и принесла матери памперс и упаковку влажных салфеток. Та, всё так же не отрываясь от телевизора, сменила памперс, заново спеленала ребёнка и отдала его девочке. Гарри, пыхтя, потащила его на второй этаж в детскую.

«Ох, и странная эта человеческая самка, - подумал кот. – Разве может быть что-то важнее её плачущего детёныша?». Он решил, что непременно написает ей в тапки в воспитательных целях, а потом спрячется под диван, чтобы не получить по морде теми самыми тапками. Кот дождался, когда девочка уйдёт, и улёгся в кроватке малыша в ногах. Его неоднократно гоняли, не позволяя лежать рядом с младенцем, чтобы не испачкал бельё и не занёс микробов, но Пушик, как всегда, имел в виду все запреты и делал то, что хотел. А он хотел быть поближе к малышу, чтобы успокоить его и укрепить пока ещё слабую ауру младенца своей. Он хотел защитить своего детёныша (да, он думал об этом человеческом ребёнке, как о своём детёныше), а эти глупые люди боялись, как бы он не поцарапал и не покусал младенца...


	2. Малыш и его кот

Джону было около месяца, когда Пушистик попал в западню. Однажды кота обнаружили запертым в платяном шкафу, стоявшем в прихожей. Его правая передняя лапа была зажата между стенкой шкафа и полочкой для обуви.

 

\- Глупый кот, зачем ты туда полез?! – воскликнула Оливия Ватсон, когда, услышав раздававшееся из шкафа жалобное мяуканье, открыла дверку.

 

«Я искал там потерянные вами ключи от машины, из-за которых Генри поставил на уши весь дом, - прорычал Пушик, но его, конечно, не поняли. – Когда попытался достать из узкой щели завалившиеся туда ключи, моя лапа там застряла».

 

Когда Оливия освободила многострадальную кошачью лапу, то оказалось, что зверь не может на неё наступить. Кое-как на трёх ногах, рыча от боли, животное добралось до спальни Джона и улеглось на стул рядом с кроваткой ребёнка. Кот пролежал там почти сутки, не вставая и всё время вылизывая свою отёкшую лапку, даже с рук Гарри есть не стал, когда она принесла ему горсть столь любимого им сухого корма. На следующий день Пуша дохромал до своей миски с едой и туалета. Девочка боялась, что кот навсегда останется хромым, но всё обошлось. Отёчность и хромота прошли, вот только чёрная шерсть на наружном сгибе кошачьей кисти вылезла, а вместо неё со временем выросла белая, но не сплошным пятном, а странным вензелем, напоминающим слегка размытую букву «W», словно бы написанную чернильной ручкой на влажной бумаге.

 

Потерянные ключи нашли в тот же день, что и попавшего в ловушку кота, но не связали между собой этих двух событий. Зато сразу обнаружили причинно-следственную связь между сидевшим в шкафу котом и погрызенной обувью. Пушика долго ещё ругали за то, что он испортил несколько пар почти новых туфель. «Вам бы зажало ногу капканом, посмотрел бы я, как вы бы тогда запели», - думал кот, который вынужден был грызть обувь, чтобы вытерпеть боль.

 

 

Джону три года. Он развлекается, глядя, как Пушистик гоняет по комнате смятый фантик от конфеты. Кот выгибает спину, топорщит шерсть, фыркает и подбрасывает лапами импровизированный мячик, словно играет в футбол. При этом его мордочка становится столь же одухотворённой, как лицо Леонида Когана во время исполнения первого концерта для скрипки с оркестром Никколо Паганини. Кот с мальчиком играют так до тех пор, пока шарик не закатывается под тумбочку с низкими ножками, откуда его невозможно достать. Кот тяжело вздыхает, с укоризной смотрит на Джонни и садится на пол, чтобы почистить свою и без того безупречную шубку. Мальчик опускается на ковёр рядом с ним и начинает гладить котика по щеке, приговаривая: «Пушик - хороший котик, котик хороший». Кот сразу же включает «моторчик» и запрокидывает голову, чтобы его почесали под подбородком.

 

\- Джон, иди обедать, только сначала вымой руки, - зовёт из кухни мама.

 

\- Иду, мам, - мальчик медленно поднимается с пола и идёт сначала в ванную, а затем в кухню.

 

Кот, как привязанный, следует за ним. Пушик действительно привязан к Джону, как собака, и столь же предан. С тех пор, как ребёнок появился на свет, кот считает его и только его своим хозяином. Пушистика уже перестали прогонять с кровати Джона, и теперь он, обнаглев, спит уже не в ногах, а в районе подмышки мальчика, за что получает прозвище «токсикоман» от Генри Ватсона. Знал бы он, насколько вкусно пахнет эта подмышка… Такого изысканного аромата не составить лучшим парфюмерам мира. Это - уникальное сочетание запаха детского мыла, молока и собственного запаха мальчика, похожего на неповторимый аромат жаркого летнего полдня с маленькой толикой кисло-солёного пота.

 

На кухне Джон усаживается на маленький стульчик, расписанный ягодами и листьями клубники, за низкий детский столик, которые смастерил для него отец. Сегодня на первое куриный суп с клёцками. Пушик сидит на полу в позе кошки-копилки, гипнотизируя Джона. Он не просит, не мяукает, но всем своим видом показывает, что тоже не отказался бы от своей любимой курятины. Джонни украдкой, чтобы не заругали, отламывает небольшой кусочек от плавающего в тарелке белого мяса и протягивает его коту, который, приподнявшись на задние лапки, берёт его с ладони.

 

\- Джон, сколько раз я тебя просила не кормить кота со стола во время обеда?! – сразу же делает ему замечание мать, от бдительного ока которой не укрылось сие вопиющее нарушение установленного ей порядка. – Так ты его совсем разбалуешь. У него в миске лежит свежесваренная рыба, её пусть и ест.

 

Рыба, конечно, там лежит, да и сварили её этим утром, вот только до этого она не меньше месяца пролежала в морозилке, а до того, кто знает, сколько времени - в магазине, поэтому теперь она слегка попахивает тухлятиной. Людям, это, конечно, пока не заметно, а вот коту с его тонким обонянием есть такую дрянь нет никакого удовольствия. Хотя из рук Джона он съел бы и это. Пушистик подходит к миске, нюхает её и начинает загребать вокруг неё по полу лапами, как будто закапывает что-то вонючее, демонстрируя, таким образом, своё отношение к качеству еды. Затем он разворачивается и идёт прочь от миски, брезгливо отряхивая передние лапы.

 

\- Ах, ты ж дрянь разборчивая! – восклицает Оливия Ватсон. – Всё равно пока этого не съешь, другого не получишь. Мы не можем себе позволить выбрасывать еду.

 

Джонни под шумок отламывает ещё кусочек куриного мяса и прячет его в карман штанишек, чтобы чуть позже покормить котика вкусненьким. На поверхности супа плавают золотистые круги жира. Мальчик зачерпывает ложкой один из таких кружочков и выливает его в центр другого. Теперь из тарелки на него словно бы смотрит чей-то диковинный глаз, который Джонни про себя называет «звёздочка в звёздочке». В этой «звёздочке» отражаются крохотные искорки от горящей под потолком электрической лампочки, и съесть её намного интереснее, чем просто суп. Джонни осторожно ловит ложкой свою «звёздочку», подносит её ко рту, перекатывает на языке и глотает. Вкуснотища! Теперь нужно сделать следующую.

 

\- Джон, кушай быстрее, иначе суп успеет остыть до того, как ты доешь его, - возвращает его из сказочного мира в реальный недовольный возглас матери.

 

После обеда Джонни укладывают спать. Он ужасно не любит спать днём, не понимая, зачем столь бездарно тратить дневное время, которое можно было бы заполнить строительством крепости из кубиков или беготнёй с котом. Да мало ли ещё других увлекательных занятий? Но Пушик ложится рядом, и от него исходят такие тепло и умиротворение, что вскоре мальчик расслабляется и засыпает, хотя до этого спать не хотел. Кот, устав мурлыкать, переворачивается на спину и тоже засыпает, вытягиваясь во всю длину под боком у Джонни. Через пару часов Пушистик будит мальчика, щекоча его лицо своими усами.

 

 

Джону четыре. Оливия Ватсон, сосредоточенно лепившая пирожки на кухне, поднимает глаза на дочь:

 

\- Что-то стало непривычно тихо. Гарри, пойди-ка, взгляни, что делает Джонни. Подозреваю, что он замышляет или уже сотворил какую-то шкоду.

 

\- Сейчас, мама, - Гарриет, помогавшая матери, моет руки и идёт в гостиную.

 

Джонни лежит на ковре поверх Пушика, не давая тому вырваться. У кота перепуганные глаза, но он терпит.

 

\- Джон, что ты делаешь?! Ты же раздавишь кота! - окликает брата Гарри, беспокоясь, как бы тот не сломал животному кости. - Он уже старенький, и ему больно.

 

\- Я хочу подержать его на руках, а он вырывается. Почему он от меня убегает? Я же его люблю, - с искренним недоумением говорит ребёнок.

 

_Ну, как объяснить маленькому ребёнку, что такой любовью можно задушить?_

 

\- Джон, он тоже тебя любит, но он – кот, и ему нужна свобода. Он сам придёт к тебе на руки, когда захочет, а если он не хочет, то лучше его не удерживать, всё равно ведь сбежит, - сестра делится с ним своими наблюдениями.

 

Мальчик с сожалением поднимается с пола и отпускает кота. Тот на всякий случай сразу же улепётывает наверх.

 

\- А он скоро ко мне придёт? – спрашивает Джон.

 

\- Как только перестанет бояться, что ты снова станешь его душить, - отвечает сестра.

 

\- Я не хотел делать ему больно. Просто он такой хороший, что хочется обнять его и не отпускать…

 

Пушистик приходит к Джону всего лишь четверть часа спустя. Сначала он трётся о ноги, затем встаёт на задние лапы, а передние кладёт на плечи малыша, показывая, что хочет на руки. Кот сам запрыгивает ему на руки, и Джону остаётся лишь поддерживать его. Когда мальчик прижимает Пушика к своей груди, поглаживая по мохнатому загривку, тот щурит глаза и мурлычет, изредка чуть слышно попискивая от удовольствия.

 

 

Джону пять. Он жалуется двенадцатилетней сестре, которая заглянула в его комнату, услышав шум:

 

\- Не понимаю я Пушика. То мы с ним дружим, то он меня кусает и царапает, - Джонни лижет свои раны почти как кот. Царапины на его правой руке складываются в покосившуюся букву «H».

 

Гарри, одетая сегодня в алое платье с мордочками Микки Маусов, интересуется:

 

\- Джон, а что ты сделал перед тем, как он стал тебя кусать? Он ведь не мог напасть на тебя первым.

 

\- Я пошил ему шубку на зиму и стал надевать её на него, а он не хотел… - объяснил Джон.

 

\- Что за шубка? – перебивает его Гарри.

 

\- Вот она, - Джон поднимает с пола и показывает ей нечто отдалённо напоминающее жилетку, вырезанную из куска дерматина, найденного в отцовском гараже.

 

\- Джон, но она же слишком мала Пушику, вот ему и не понравилось. Кроме того, у него уже есть своя, меховая, - объясняет девочка.

 

\- Да, шубка у меня не получилась, - вздыхает Джонни и идёт к коту, сидящему на стуле у батареи. – Пуша, давай мириться, - он наклоняется и гладит зверька по голове.

 

Сначала кот подозрительно смотрит на мальчика, но вскоре, не видя агрессии, тянется к нему мордочкой так, как будто хочет лизнуть.

 

\- Джон, нельзя целовать кота! Ты можешь заразиться глистами, - Гарри, сама того не замечая, повторяет не только слова, но и интонации матери. Она ведь старшая, и в ответе за брата.

 

Джон замирает, а Пушистик слегка касается его щеки своим мокрым чёрным носиком. Мир восстановлен.

 

 

Так они и жили, малыш и его кот, то ссорясь, то мирясь, делясь вкусненьким (Пуша регулярно приносил мальчику пойманных им мышей) и бегая по дому с верёвочкой. Пушик всегда чувствовал, когда у Джона что-то болело, и укладывался на больное место, будь то ушибленная коленка или раскалывавшаяся голова. Кот мурлыкал, и боль уходила, уступая место приятному теплу и ощущению уюта...


	3. Все коты попадают в рай

Когда Пушик перестал есть, поначалу никто не заподозрил неладного. Такое порой случалось и раньше, и было одним из признаков начала амурного периода. Надо отметить, что этот период у кота протекал весьма оригинально. Он не орал дурным голосом и не бегал на улице в поисках кошек. Пушистик просто становился равнодушен к тому, что клали в его миску, и занимался любовью с шерстяными свитерами хозяев. Причём последние несколько лет это были исключительно свитера Джонни. Как ни старались их спрятать, кот втихаря забирался в шкаф и утаскивал оттуда один из маленьких кашемировых свитерков. Затем, зажав свою добычу в зубах, тёрся об неё, кружась, как в танце.

 

Однако на этот раз Пушистик не проявлял особой любви к детским свитерам. А когда кот стал отказываться даже от своих хрустиков (так Гарри называла сухой кошачий корм), хозяева встревожились, но по причине занятости смогли отвезти животное в ветеринарную клинику лишь на выходных. К этому моменту Пушистик уже две недели почти ничего не ел.

 

Из клиники мать и Гарри вернулись грустными, потому что результаты анализов кота оказались очень плохими. Врачи сказали, что шансов на выздоровление практически нет, но всё же назначили лечение. Первые уколы Пушику сделали в клинике, затем его в целях экономии денег и времени стала колоть Оливия, окончившая в молодости курсы медсестёр. Поскольку она давно не практиковалась, то получалось плохо, к тому же кот не желал спокойно сидеть во время процедуры, норовя укусить её за руку и сбежать. Поэтому каждый раз вся семья собиралась держать Пушу, когда нужно было сделать ему очередной укол.

 

Отныне Джонни было позволено давать Пушику вкусненькое, и мальчик был очень рад, когда кот изредка съедал с его ладошки крохотный кусочек жареной курицы, печени или щепотку тёртой морковки. У них с Гарриет в такие моменты появлялась надежда, что лечение поможет, и котик выживет. Кот по-прежнему играл с Джонни, бегая за верёвочкой или гоняя по полу бумажные шарики, только теперь он быстрее уставал и мог в разгар игры прилечь на пол, чтобы отдохнуть.

 

Однако через несколько дней Пушистик стал снова отказываться даже от самой любимой еды. Причём он продолжал мяукать на кухне, требуя, чтобы его покормили, но когда ему протягивали очередное лакомство, кот нюхал его и отворачивался, а затем снова начинал просительно мяукать. Джон даже стащил для кота из кладовки припрятанную к празднику банку консервированных маслин. Пушик так любил раньше эти большие чёрные ягоды, пахнущие вкуснее валерьянки… От их запаха у него загорались глаза и топорщилась шерсть на загривке, делая его ещё пушистее. Сначала кот долго игрался с маслиной, катая её по полу, валялся рядом с ней и только потом съедал. А теперь он лишь понюхал лакомство и отвернулся от него.

 

Последующие несколько дней кот ничего не ел и лишь пил в больших количествах воду из своей мисочки. Он давно уже пил очень много воды, но хозяева, не зная, что это является одним из первых признаков заболевания, радовались тому, что Пушистик промывает почки, а значит, ему не грозит бич многих котов - мочекаменная болезнь. Пушистик теперь подолгу сидел на стульчике у батареи или, мурлыкая, на руках у Джонни. Мальчик гладил кота, прижимал его к себе и просил поскорее выздоравливать, а кот смотрел на него осмысленным, почти человеческим взглядом, как будто всё понимал. Громадные круглые зрачки теперь даже при ярком свете заполняли почти всю радужку[1] столь необычного для котов цвета.

 

Попытка Гарриет накормить кота насильно закончилась провалом. Животное вырывалось и рычало, как и во время уколов, не желая терпеть насилия над своей кошачьей личностью. Пушистик при этом кормлении больше испачкался печёночным паштетом, чем проглотил его, а через пару часов его вырвало. Больше кота не пытались кормить насильно, да и он, поняв, что с ним происходит, больше не просил еду.

 

Пушик с каждым днём всё больше худел и слабел. Он уже не мог самостоятельно запрыгнуть на стол или на подоконник, чтобы выглянуть на улицу. Теперь он вынужден был сначала забираться на стул или мяукать, чтобы его подсадили. Большую часть времени кот спал. У него уже не было сил следить за своей шубкой, и теперь его шерстка выглядела тусклой и свалявшейся. По ночам Пуша, как и раньше, спал на кровати Джона, но теперь уже на некотором расстоянии от него.

 

Однажды Джон заметил, что Гарриет плачет, обнимая Пушистика, и говорит:

 

\- Пушик, прости, что мы не поняли сразу, насколько ты болен.

 

Кот лизнул щёку девочки. Конечно, он простил, ведь никто не был виноват. К сожалению, ещё не придумали лекарства от старости и смерти.

 

 

Через две недели после визита в клинику, как раз тогда, когда закончился курс лечения, Пушистик вдруг ожил. Он съел немного скумбрии, выпил молока, поиграл со своей игрушечной мышкой, запрыгнул на подоконник и долго смотрел в окно, разговаривая на своём кошачьем языке с жирными голубями, нагло усевшимися на козырёк над окном. Джонни в тот день обрадовался, поверив, что Пуша выздоравливает. Он не знал, что кот ещё с момента посещения в клиники понял, что медленно умирает, оттого и вырывался, когда ему кололи бесполезные лекарства. В этот солнечный февральский день земля ещё была покрыта снегом и, глядя в окно, Пушистик понимал, что не доживёт до того дня, когда вырастет травка, которую он так любил грызть по весне.

 

На следующую ночь Пушику стало совсем худо, его несколько раз рвало, и он чувствовал, как силы стремительно покидают его. Весь следующий день он просидел у своей миски, но организм отказывался принимать даже воду. Стоило коту сделать пару глотков воды, как его начинало рвать желчью. Он больше не шёл на руки к Джону, потому что сейчас лишь вытягивал бы энергию из мальчика. Он понимал, что это всё равно не спасло бы его, но могло бы серьёзно повредить Джонни, что было неприемлемо. Вечером кот отправился на поиски тихого уединённого места, где можно было бы спокойно умереть. Он нашёл его в кладовке с консервацией, где и улёгся на пол. Несколько раз Джонни брал кота на руки и относил его в свою комнату, но тот упорно возвращался на выбранное место. Тогда Джонни принёс дрожащему Пушистику свою старую флисовую кофту зелёного цвета, чтобы тот не лежал на холодном полу, но Пуша упорно переползал с неё на пол. Всю ночь Джон не мог уснуть, боясь, что больше не увидит своего кота живым.

 

Пушистик прожил ещё два дня, откликаясь тихим «Мур» всякий раз, когда Джонни приходил проверить, как у него дела, гладил по лбу и чесал за бархатистыми ушками. На третий день кот не подал голос и показался твёрдым на ощупь. Джон побежал звать маму. У него было очень тяжело на душе, но он держался и не плакал.

 

Не плакал он и тогда, когда вернувшийся с работы отец тем вечером долго рыл яму в мёрзлой земле, а Гарри стояла рядом с ним, держа в руках завёрнутого в зелёную кофту мертвого Пушика (Джон настоял на этом, чтобы котику не было холодно). Он сдержался даже тогда, когда отец, сказав: «Жалко, хороший был котик», положил Пушистика на дно ямы и предложил Джону первым бросить на него горсть земли.

 

Джон держался до тех пор, пока не вернулся во внезапно опустевший без котейки дом. После этого он заходился рыданиями всякий раз, когда на глаза попадались вещи, напоминавшие о дорогом Пушистике: пустые миски на кухне, корытце в туалете, шарик с колокольчиком внутри, который так любил гонять Пушик, игрушечная мышка, привязанная к спинке стула дралка. Шмыгавшая носом в унисон Гарриет, поняв, что чувствует Джон, собрала все кошачьи пожитки в пакеты и отнесла их на свалку. Отец долго потом ругался, что она выбросила вещи, которые пригодились бы для нового котика. Однако дети единодушно заявили, что им не нужен новый кот, потому что никто не сможет заменить Пушика.

 

За поздним ужином отец молча хлопнул рюмашку бренди, а мать сказала, чтобы успокоить детей:

 

\- Все коты попадают в рай.

 

\- Но Пушистик ведь не взлетел на небо, - возразил Джонни. – Его закопали в землю.

 

\- Да, но его душа полетит на небеса, - убеждённо сказала Оливия.

 

\- А разве у котов есть душа? – скептически поинтересовалась вяло ковыряющаяся вилкой в тарелке Гарриет.

 

\- Я уверена, что у нашего котика была человеческая душа, - гнула свою линию мать.

 

 

Без Пушика под боком Джонни не мог уснуть. Тревожно как-то было без него и неуютно. Даже тогда, когда кот лежал совсем больной в кладовке, не было так муторно на душе. Мальчик подолгу ворочался в постели, пугаясь тёмных теней в углах. Одежда, повешенная на спинку стула, казалась ему неведомым злым чудищем. Любой шорох заставлял его вздрагивать, думая, что это Пуша или его призрак бродит по комнате. Забыться беспокойным сном мальчику удалось лишь тогда, когда стало светать.

 

На следующую ночь после того, как Пушика закопали у забора за домом, отец зашёл в комнату Джонни проверить, не раскрылся ли тот, и обнаружил, что сын ещё бодрствует.

 

\- Ты почему не спишь? – спросил отец, от которого сейчас пахло бренди и дешевыми сигаретами, присаживаясь на краешек кровати.

 

\- Я привык гладить Пушика перед сном и теребить пальцами его волнистую шерсть на пузичке, а теперь не могу уснуть без этого, - ответил мальчик.

 

\- Ты точно не хочешь нового кота?

 

\- Нет, - Джонни даже помотал головой. – Пушик был моим другом, а друзей не предают.

 

\- Ясно. Может быть, купить тебе игрушечного кота? - предложил Генри.

 

\- Нет, лучше зайца, - сказал мальчик, чувствуя, как к горлу снова подкатывает ком. Кот всё время напоминал бы ему о Пушике, а заяц – это другое дело.

 

\- Хорошо, завтра мы съездим с тобой в магазин, и ты выберешь себе зайца. А сейчас давай попробуем кое-что, чтобы могло помочь тебе уснуть, - отец встал на колени и положил голову на кровать сына. – Попробуй потеребить мои волосы.

 

Джон попробовал. Волосы отца, конечно, на ощупь не были похожи на лёгкую шелковистую шерстку кота, но перебирать их пальцами тоже было приятно.

 

Генри стоял на коленях у кровати сына, пока тот не уснул, затем поднялся и пошёл за бутылкой. Он тоже тяжело переживал смерть Пушистика. За те 14 лет, что кот прожил у них, он стал таким же членом семьи, как и дети. Да Генри и относился к нему, как к одному из детей, балуя порой вкусненьким из своей тарелки, несмотря на протесты Оливии.

 

 

Первое время Джону везде чудился Пушистик. Тёмная кофта, лежащая на диване, или меховая шапка в прихожей казались свернувшимся котом, и на глаза снова наворачивались слёзы, когда он вспоминал, что Пушика больше нет. Джон стал очень плохо есть. У мальчика напрочь пропал аппетит. Чтобы накормить его, отцу приходилось усаживаться напротив него и устраивать шоу.

 

\- Съешь ложечку, и я пошевелю ушами, - говорил Генри и, как только мальчик проглатывал содержимое ложки, выполнял обещанное. - Ну, съешь ещё ложечку, и я достану языком нос, - к удивлению Джона отец легко доставал кончиком языка до своего носа.

 

\- Тебе бы в цирке выступать, - ворчала Оливия. – Ты так всю жизнь собираешься его кормить?

 

\- Нет, пока ему не надоест, - неизменно отвечал отец и трепал волосы на макушке сына.

 

Джонни думал, что ему никогда не надоест смотреть на эти чудеса, поэтому в качестве платы за развлечение ему всякий раз приходилось доедать содержимое своей тарелки. А ещё ему хотелось научиться самому выполнять эти удивительные вещи. Порой он долго тренировался перед зеркалом, но у него ничего не выходило. Оливия придумала нечто иное, чтобы мотивировать Джонни доедать до конца. Она купила сыну глубокую тарелку для первого с забавным ёжиком, нарисованным внутри на дне, и теперь ему нужно было полностью доедать манную кашу или суп, чтобы полюбоваться забавной мордашкой ежа.

 

 

Через месяц после смерти Пушистика он приснился Джону. Во сне он снова был здоровым и полным сил. Кот игрался с верёвочкой и ел с ладони Джона свои любимые хрустики. «Тебя не может быть здесь, мы же зарыли тебя в ямке за домом», - с удивлением подумал мальчик. Пушистик, оттолкнувшись от пола, легко запрыгнул на книжную полку, свалив оттуда стеклянный шар со снежинками внутри, и посмотрел в глаза Джонни. «Ты не должен больше плакать из-за меня, - услышал мальчик в своей голове приятный низкий голос. – Мы ещё обязательно с тобой встретимся, я обещаю».

 

На следующее утро Джонни впервые за последний месяц проснулся, улыбаясь. Было так радостно встретиться с Пушиком, пуcть даже во сне. Одевшись, он направился в ванную умываться и споткнулся о валяющийся на полу стеклянный шар. Джон поднял и встряхнул его, внутри шара пошёл снег. Мальчик подошёл к окну и вдруг заметил, что снаружи была весна. Снег уже растаял, и повсюду во дворе стремительно вырастала ярко-зелёная трава. Небо было пронзительно-синим, и солнце светило по-весеннему ласково. Джон был уверен - если Пушистик пообещал, то когда-нибудь он снова появится в его жизни. Впереди у него был замечательный весенний день и вся жизнь, которая обещала стать чудесным приключением.

 

Через неделю в Лондоне в такой же ясный весенний день в семье Холмсов родился второй ребёнок, которого назвали Ульям Шерлок Скотт …

 

1 Постоянно расширенные зрачки, как и сильная жажда, являются признаками хронической почечной недостаточности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Постоянно расширенные зрачки, как и сильная жажда, являются признаками хронической почечной недостаточности.


	4. Там, за облаками

\- Несанкционированная перемотка кармы с целью досрочного перевоплощения души, да ещё и в человека – очень серьёзное преступление. Ты понимаешь, что тебе грозит низвержение и лишение всех ангельских способностей? – громоподобным гласом вещал в поднебесье архангел Сашиэль, от сотворения мира ответственный за Божественную Справедливость.

\- Перемотки кармы не было, - твёрдо произнёс обвиняемый серафим Кастиэль, глядя в глаза архангелу. Лик серафима был светел и спокоен. - Эта душа в своих предыдущих воплощениях не сотворила зла, делая лишь добро. Она достойна воплощения в венце творения.

\- И всё же нарушение было. Эта душа лишь сорок дней назад рассталась со своим предыдущим телом, из-за чего в новом теле сможет вспомнить о своей прежней жизни. Это может дезориентировать человека и сбить его с пути истинного. Зачем было так торопиться? – Сашиэль не горел желанием наказывать Кастиэля, но Божественная Справедливость всегда была для него превыше всего. Поэтому, прежде чем карать, следовало выяснить все обстоятельства этого дела и понять мотивы обвиняемого.

\- Выслушайте меня, пожалуйста, прежде чем выносить приговор, - вновь заговорил обвиняемый. - Вы же помните о том, что Господь есть любовь. И частицу этой любви он даровал каждому из живых существ. С прадавних времён в мире существуют души, предназначенные лишь друг другу. Счастье, если родственные души встретят друг друга и обретут смысл и полноту жизни, а если нет, то они всю свою жизнь будут обречены метаться в поисках несбывшегося, нигде и ни с кем не находя покоя. 

\- Прекрасный дар, который может обернуться страшным проклятием, - задумчиво произнёс Сашиэль. – Хочешь сказать, что ты нашёл такие души?

\- Да, и они были вместе, но не всё так просто. Одна из этих двух душ была в умирающем животном, другая – в маленьком мальчике. Если бы не моё вмешательство, то прошло бы несколько веков, прежде чем эти души встретились бы вновь. Где бы ни были люди, в которых поселятся эти души, с кем бы ни были, они всё равно будут сердцами помнить друг друга и тянуться друг к другу. Для того чтобы избавить от мучений и поскорее соединить их, я и решился нарушить установленный порядок, - Кастиэль говорил спокойно, ведь он не сожалел о содеянном, даже если за это его постигнет суровая кара.

\- Благими намерениями устлана дорога в Ад… - сурово произнёс архангел, хотя в его душе больше не было гнева на провинившегося. - Но почему ты выбрал для этой души тело мальчика?

\- Не просто мальчика, а этого конкретного мальчика. Я просчитал вероятности событий, которые, произойдут в будущем, с учётом предопределённости и свободы воли для всех, кто должен был родиться в ближайшее время. Нити судеб этих двух мальчиков с наибольшей вероятностью пересекутся в пределах их жизни. Встретившись, они сразу поймут, что являются половинками одного целого, потому что каждый из них помогает другому раскрыть его лучшие стороны, их стремления совпадают, они могут не прятаться больше за масками и быть собой. Тогда они не смогут расстаться и будут счастливы, - закончил Кастиэль, надеясь, что он сумел оправдаться и не лишится своих крыльев. 

\- Всё это, конечно, прекрасно, но кем же они станут друг другу? Единомышленниками, партнёрами, любовниками? – спросил Сашиэль.

\- Свобода воли. Им самим придётся решать это, - улыбнувшись, ответил Кастиэль. - Надеюсь, они справятся, хоть им придётся нелегко. Ведь, какая, в сущности, разница, когда по-настоящему любишь человека, каков его пол? Вот мы, ангелы, вообще, бесполые существа, но это не мешает нам любить и ненавидеть.

\- Ты так уверен, что они узнают друг друга? Что если они просто встретятся и разойдутся, как в море корабли? – забеспокоился архангел. Почему-то его вдруг стала заботить судьба этих двух неведомых ему людей.

\- Им помогут их метки на запястьях и чувство уюта, испытываемое, когда они вместе.

\- Да будет так, - согласился Сашиэль. – Что сделано, то сделано. Я не усмотрел в твоих деяниях злого умысла, и посему ты можешь быть свободен.

\- Благодарю за понимание, архангел, - серафим Кастиэль поклонился, затем взмахнул громадными белыми крыльями, похожими на крылья лебедя, и помчался дальше по своим делам. У него всегда было много дел. Ведь в мире столько ещё людей нуждающихся в его помощи, столько неприкаянных, заблудших душ…


	5. Любознательный

Как только Шерлок (именно этим из имён предпочитали называть его родители) начал ходить, он стал стихийным бедствием для матери. В течение двух часов он пробил ногами дыру в манеже и выбрался на свободу. Кучерявый малыш был весьма любопытным и крайне упрямым. Он вышагивал по дому, спотыкаясь и набивая себе шишки, но не останавливался. Чем старше он становился, тем большие размеры приобретали стихийные бедствия, устраиваемые этим маленьким чертёнком с ангельским личиком.

Он умудрялся то упасть вниз головой в узкую щель между спинкой кровати и стеной, то с разбега вскочить на спинку кресла и свалиться вместе с ним, то скатиться по лестнице, пересчитав попой все ступени сверху донизу. Однажды он даже свалил сервант, когда стал, как скалолаз, взбираться с полки на полку, пытаясь достать коробку шоколадных конфет, стоявшую на самом верху. Как ни странно, но он ни разу серьёзно не пострадал в результате всех этих падений, словно у него, как у кошки, было девять жизней. Да и приземлялся он всегда, как кот, на вовремя выставленные руки и ноги. В раннем детстве Шерлока зачастую ловили, когда он катался на псе или ел из его миски.

Когда на третьем году жизни Шерлок, наконец-то, начал разговаривать, его родители тут же пожалели о тех счастливых временах, когда он молчал. Потому что он изводил их своими ста тысячами «Почему?», «Зачем?» и «Как?» ежедневно, а иногда даже и по ночам. Порой он подбирался к спящей матери, приподнимал пальцами её веко и просил:

\- Мам, ну расскажи что-нибудь интересное.

\- Первый день… сметаны воскресенье, - заплетающимся языком отвечала вымотавшаяся за день женщина, которая всё ещё надеялась вернуться к научной деятельности и урывками писала диссертацию, однако с таким гиперактивным сыном и множеством домашних забот это получалось из рук вон плохо.

Ни одна няня не выдерживала в этом дурдоме больше двух дней. Ведь наблюдательный ребёнок не только разбалтывал всем её подноготную, но и устраивал каждой своеобразный тест-драйв. Он вскарабкивался на очередную няню и выполнял на ней замысловатые акробатические номера, используя её в качестве гимнастического снаряда. Кроме того, Шерлока всегда манило устройство блестящих наручных часиков, которые он непременно требовал дать ему для того, чтобы поиграться, а получив их, сразу же разбирал или просто разбивал об пол. Не меньшим актам вандализма подвергалось и содержимое дамских сумочек бедняжек. Так что вскоре о семье Холмсов пошла среди нянь дурная слава, и поток кандидаток, желающих получить работу в их доме, быстро иссяк.

К сожалению, детей в школу принимали только с пяти лет, а в детский сад Шерлок ходить не пожелал, заявив, что ему скучно с такими придурками. Поскольку он в первый же свой день в детском саду успел об этом заявить не только детям, но и воспитателям, то последние были не рады снова видеть этого маленького монстрика, который уже успел вырезать из штор бабочек и подбить нескольких девочек ради эксперимента пописать стоя.

Вот и пришлось матери самой учить Шерлока читать, чтобы можно было занять его интересной книгой, обеспечив себе тем самым несколько часов относительной тишины и покоя. Хотя порой эти тишина и покой означали, что маленький исследователь проводит свой очередной эксперимент по изучению эффективности использования в качестве мастики для ценного паркета свиного жира и смеси из оливкового масла, уксусной эссенции и скипидара, варит на кухне суп из шампуня со свежими листьями сирени или рисует на обоях замысловатые загогулины, называя их схемами.

Двоюродный дядя Роберт из Уэльса подарил Шерлоку на четырёхлетие набор маленького мастера, в который входила игрушечная ручная дрель. Наибольший ущерб милашка Шерлок нанёс родителям именно этой дрелью, понаделав дыр в стенах и антикварной мебели. Причём он успел сотворить всё это в течение одного дня, до того, как родители сообразили изъять из его очень умелых ручек этот опасный подарок.

Затем настала пора забав с детским велосипедом, на котором Шерлок катался по дому, расшибая дверные косяки и норовя отдавить ноги неосторожно пересекавшим маршрут его движения домочадцам. Несколько дней спустя в результате неравной борьбы велосипед также был изъят у местного предводителя команчей, и любознательный кудряшка с шилом в одном месте снова заскучал.

Шерлоку было бы интересно с Майкрофтом, если бы тот не замыкался в себе и не демонстрировал постоянно своё превосходство во всём. Майкрофт вечно поддевал младшего брата, а на замечания родителей отвечал лишь:

\- Я так тренирую его, чтобы он держал себя в тонусе.

Шерлок злился и обещал себе, что однажды обязательно утрёт нос этому задаваке. Порой он думал, что брат родился эдаким маленьким старичком, у которого даже пелёнки были твидовые. Он не понимал, что Майкрофту с ним так же скучно, как и ему было скучно с обычными детьми. 

Родители по мере сил старались уделять внимание каждому из сыновей, пытаясь убедить их в том, что нужно жить дружно, поскольку однажды в их жизни неизбежно наступит момент, когда они смогут надеяться лишь друг на друга. Но несмотря на все их старания, мальчики не были близки. Шерлок любил пса Рэдберда гораздо больше, чем брата. Ведь пёс, в отличие от Майкрофта, не только любил Шерлока, но и простодушно выражал эту любовь, к тому же, с ним можно было побегать и поиграть, когда надоедало читать книги. А любил ли Майкрофт кого-то, кроме великолепного себя, долгие годы оставалось для Шерлока тайной, покрытой мраком.

 

У Шерлока был пытливый ум и неуёмная жажда знаний. Поэтому за пару лет мальчик проглотил обширную домашнюю библиотеку, поставив родителей перед новой проблемой: в начальных классах такому развитому ребёнку было нечего делать. Проблема была решена так: в виде исключения администрация школы разрешила Шерлоку с младших классов посещать лишь те предметы, которые ему нравились и которые он хотел изучить, а родители придумали ему множество внеклассных занятий, чтобы направить его плещущую через край энергию в мирное русло. Драмкружок, кружок по фото, музыкальная школа и секция спортивной гимнастики утомляли мальчика настолько, что у него уже не хватало сил по вечерам выносить мозг родным. Да и времени теперь у него едва хватало на то, чтобы поесть-помыться, наскоро сделать домашние задания и плюхнуться в кровать. 

Большую часть своих экспериментов Шерлок проводил теперь в школьных лабораториях. Во время одного из таких опытов в кабинете химии он случайно опрокинул на руку бутылку с серной кислотой. Несмотря на то, что он сразу же сунул руку под кран и тщательно промыл поражённый участок кожи водой, на наружной стороне его запястья ещё долго красовался сильнейший ожог. Со временем на месте огромного волдыря появилась нежная тонкая кожица, на которой под действием солнечных лучей проступили пигментные пятнышки, складывающиеся в букву «W» расплывчатых очертаний. Причём, чем старше становился Шерлок, тем темнее и заметнее на снежно-белой коже его правой руки становилось это странное пятно.

 

Наверное, Шерлоку и раньше снились эти странные сны, но он просто забывал о них, спеша навстречу новому дню. Впервые он запомнил такой сон после того, как Рэдберда отвезли в ветеринарную клинику, где пса усыпили, поскольку тот был стар и безнадёжно болен. Шерлоку тогда было около десяти лет. После смерти пса он чувствовал себя как никогда одиноким. Однажды ночью ему приснилось, что он сам был тяжело больным животным. Окружающий мир выглядел непривычно, но необычней всего было то, что он прекрасно видел в сумерках. 

Через пару дней впечатления несколько притупились, и Шерлок перестал думать о том странном сне, но примерно через месяц ему снова приснился столь же необычный сон. Он снова видел мир иным, но на этот раз он был здоров и носился, запрыгивая на предметы мебели, по незнакомому и в то же время такому родному дому вместе со светловолосым мальчуганом, пахнущим лучше всего, что он когда-либо нюхал. Но больше всего Шерлока поразило то, что он ощущал себя иначе и видел мир по-иному. Другая цветовая гамма (все цвета были менее яркими и контрастными, чем обычно), более широкое поле зрения и множество сильных запахов, которые кружили голову и сбивали его с толку. Он видел неподвижные и близкие к нему предметы не очень отчётливо, зато прекрасно мог рассмотреть всё, что находилось в движении. Посмотрев на свои руки, Шерлок увидел, что они оказались кошачьими лапами, покрытыми чёрной шерстью, причём на правой было белое пятно в форме буквы «W». Как странно, он, кажется, был котом, и это его радовало. Он чувствовал такую гибкость и лёгкость во всём теле, такую радость от присутствия друга, что, проснувшись, ощутил разочарование оттого, что это был лишь сон. Ведь в реальной жизни у Шерлока было много знакомых, но не было ни одного друга. Сверстникам не нравились его язвительность и постоянный выпендрёж, а Шерлок так и не встретил того, с кем бы ему было не только интересно, но и так же хорошо и легко, как с мальчиком из его сна.

 

Время от времени эти странные сны повторялись. Иногда Шерлок в них просто лежал, чувствуя себя хорошо и спокойно, рядом со светловолосым мальчиком по имени Джон, иногда гулял с ним во дворе дома, утопая по брюхо в густой сине-зелёной (именно такой она ему казалась) траве и периодически пытаясь поймать маленьких резвых кузнечиков (ведь это было так забавно). В его снах в том доме присутствовали и другие люди, но Шерлок был всецело сосредоточен на своём мальчике. Его друг играл с ним, кормил с руки и чесал под подбородком. Мальчик прижимал его к своей груди, гладил и говорил, что любит. От этих слов хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно. Странно, родители постоянно заботились о Шерлоке, но никогда не говорили, что любят его… Поэтому всякий раз, просыпаясь, Шерлок испытывал ощущение потери. Как бы он хотел, чтобы и наяву у него был такой друг…

Со временем Шерлок стал записывать свои особые сны в тетрадку, пытаясь систематизировать содержащуюся в них информацию. Он никому о них не рассказывал, опасаясь, что его поднимут на смех, зато прочёл множество книг, в которых по-разному толковалась природа сновидений, начиная с трудов знаменитых психологов и нейрохирургов и заканчивая книгами не менее известных оккультистов. Ясно было одно – эти повторяющиеся сновидения не случайны, и в них должно быть какое-то рациональное зерно. Но какое? Возможно, если бы Шерлок смог найти дом из своих снов, он смог бы что-то выяснить, поговорив с живущими в нём людьми. Он попытался понять, где находился тот дом, однако адреса он не знал, а ориентироваться на столь субъективные ощущения, как запахи или наличие качелей и грядок с клубникой во дворе двухэтажного дома с небольшим уютным крылечком было всё равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена. В Англии были тысячи подобных домов. Тем более что в этих снах всё остальное, кроме светловолосого мальчика, было словно бы скрыто от Шерлока пеленой густого тумана. Но Шерлок был очень упрям. Он поставил себе цель – научиться по незначительным деталям воссоздавать картину целого - и упорно к ней стремился, развивая в себе наблюдательность и логическое мышление. 

 

В самом начале обучения в университете в руки Шерлока случайно попала книга Олдоса Хаксли «Двери восприятия», под впечатлением от которой он начал свои эксперименты с психоделиками, стремясь раздвинуть рамки сознания и достичь того состояния, которое было доступно лишь медиумам или провидцам. Он хотел сознательно попасть в мир своих странных снов и извлечь оттуда необходимую ему информацию.

Начать он решил с описанного в книге мескалина. Впервые принимая наркотик, Шерлок не учёл особенностей своего темперамента и склада ума. Вместо того, чтобы достичь изменённого состояния сознания, позволяющего выйти за рамки обычного восприятия мира, Шерлок попал в некое место в своём сознании, которое впоследствии он назовёт Чертогами разума и заполнит визуальными образами всех своих знаний и воспоминаний. В отличие от большинства людей, мыслящих словами, благодаря этим экспериментам Шерлок научился мыслить образами и быстро извлекать из своей памяти любую информацию, которую он когда-либо знал. Однако была у этого и оборотная сторона – входя в Чертоги, он выпадал из реального мира. Категории пространства и времени переставали для него существовать, что было чревато полным истощением организма из-за того, что он сутками обходился без пищи и сна. Во время одного из подобных экспериментов, происходившего на съёмной квартире и затянувшегося надолго, его почти лишённое признаков жизни тело обнаружил Майкрофт, случайно решивший навестить младшего брата. Узнавшие о характере экспериментов Шерлока родители поместили его в клинику лечиться от наркотической зависимости. Пережив пару месяцев ломки и промывания мозгов лучшими психотерапевтами, Шерлок избавился от пагубной зависимости и вернулся к занятиям.

 

Окончив университет, Шерлок занялся тем, что было ему интересно, а именно: разгадыванием загадок, преимущественно криминального характера, и всевозможными исследованиями. Теперь для того, чтобы войти в Чертоги, ему уже не требовались наркотики, достаточно было просто абстагироваться от окружающего мира и погрузиться в себя. Отношения с противоположным полом его не интересовали, ведь с постоянно болтающими о всякой ерунде девушками ему было неимоверно скучно (про себя он окрестил их пожирательницами времени и денег), да и пахли все они как-то неправильно. С периодически заявляющими о себе естественными физиологическими потребностями организма Шерлок привык справляться собственноручно, не прибегая к посторонней помощи.

Так Шерлок и жил в своём собственном мире, потеряв счёт времени, до тех пор, пока снова не решил поэкспериментировать с наркотиками. Тогда-то Майкрофт, уже давно следивший за жизнью младшего брата, и поставил Шерлоку условие: либо тот снова ложится в клинику, либо находит себе надёжного соседа, который не позволит ему в случае чего незаметно окочуриться. От клиники Шерлок наотрез отказался. Новая квартира на Бейкер-стрит 221 Б, рассчитанная на двух жильцов, нашлась довольно быстро. Гораздо сложней оказалось найти подходящего соседа…


	6. Мальчик без кота

Этим летом Джонни стал родной матерью всем бездомным котам, обитавшим неподалёку от его дома. Он подкармливал животных тем, что потихоньку таскал из дома. Когда мать не видела, то котлетка или кусочек колбаски перекочевывали из холодильника в карман штанов перед тем, как Джон отправлялся погулять. Оливия, конечно, замечала исчезновение продуктов и жирные пятна на штанах сына, но считала, что он ворует еду для себя, и радовалась его аппетиту. Джон получал огромное удовольствие тогда, когда разламывал на мелкие кусочки свою добычу и понемногу скармливал очередному представителю породы кошачьих. Иногда он гладил особо ласковую кису, благодарно тёршуюся после сытного обеда об его ноги, и вспоминал о Пушистике. А осенью Джонни пошёл в школу. Новые друзья и новые впечатления понемногу притупили боль утраты. 

Джон твёрдо решил, что когда вырастет, то станет врачом и будет лечить животных. Он обязательно вылечит их всех, и ни одно животное больше не умрёт от болезни. Однако для того, чтобы стать врачом, нужно было хорошо учиться, и Джон старался изо всех сил. А ещё он увлёкся футболом. В школьной команде все любили малыша Джонни, который был душой любой компании, а на поле становился юркой торпедой, безжалостно пробивавшей оборону противника и отправлявшей мяч в ворота из немыслимых положений.

Джон надеялся, что если он будет хорошо играть за школьную футбольную команду, то это поможет ему получить стипендию для продолжения обучения. Но жизнь, как это часто бывает, внесла свои коррективы в его планы. Травма мениска в десятом классе положила конец его спортивной карьере, а смерть матери от рака желудка заставила его изменить планы. Теперь Джон хотел лечить не животных, а людей.

 

Для того чтобы оплатить учёбу в колледже, а затем и в Лондонском университете, Джону пришлось взять кредит. Во время обучения в университете Джон несмотря на свой невысокий рост, пользовался большим успехом у девушек, поскольку был чертовски обаятелен и умел красиво ухаживать. А когда он улыбался своей искренней открытой улыбкой, то казался красавцем. Он легко сходился с девушками и столь же легко с ними расходился, без драм и истерик, умудряясь оставаться в дружеских отношениях со всеми своими бывшими.

По завершении обучения оказалось, что было довольно трудно выплачивать кредит, поскольку зарплата молодого хирурга была невелика. Проработав пару лет в Бартсе, Джон убедился в этом окончательно. Оставшийся в одиночестве отец (Гарри ещё до отъезда Джона подалась учиться в Лондон, да так и осталась там работать) тихо спивался, потеряв цель и смысл жизни. Он был не только не в состоянии помочь сыну материально, но ещё и создал детям дополнительные проблемы, заложив дом. Поэтому Джон, чтобы расплатиться с долгами, согласился подписать контракт на службу в армии. Он не мог предугадать, что вместо тихой и спокойной работы врача в одной из воинских частей родной Великобритании, судьба забросит его в афганский ад.

 

Джон вернулся из армии пять лет спустя с простреленным плечом, чином капитана и посттравматическим синдромом, обеспечившим его реалистичными ночными кошмарами и хромотой (старая травма вдруг стала напоминать о себе). Со старыми долгами за время службы ему удалось расплатиться. Теперь нужно было как-то адаптироваться к мирной жизни и не наделать новых. Оказалось, что у него почти ничего не было, кроме двух сумок с самыми необходимыми вещами. Нужно было начинать жизнь с нуля. Не было у него даже жилища, куда можно было бы вернуться, поскольку после смерти отца Гарриет продала их старый дом. Сестра, недавно расставшаяся со своей супругой Кларой, была далеко не в лучшей форме, унаследовав от отца пагубное пристрастие к алкоголю. Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы временно пожить у неё. Джон понимал, что тогда он тоже, наверняка, начнёт злоупотреблять за компанию. Не было у него и подружки, которой можно было бы заявить: «Я к вам пришёл навеки поселиться, надеюсь я найти у вас приют»[1], поэтому доктор Ватсон временно остановился в маленькой задрипанной квартирке на окраине Лондона и принялся искать работу. 

Выпав из привычного на военной службе ритма жизни, Джон растерялся. Он оказался в положении человека, который всю ночь гнался за призраком, и вот наступило утро, и призрак растаял. Уже не нужно было жить по расписанию. Не нужно было каждое утро вставать спозаранку и бежать в госпиталь. Бежать вообще не было нужно, и Джона поглотила апатия. Выйти из дома и отправиться на поиски работы? А зачем спешить? Ведь это можно сделать и завтра, и послезавтра… Какая разница?

В основном он выбирался из дома лишь в магазин и в парк, чтобы поймать кожей немного недостающего ему в Лондоне ультрафиолета. В один, казавшийся вполне обычным, день шагавший по дорожке парка Джон случайно попался на глаза своему сокурснику. Майк Стэмфорд был искренне рад этой встрече. Узнав о тщетных попытках Джона найти приличное недорогое жильё, Майк вызвался ему помочь. Выяснилось, что один из знакомых Майка этим утром поделился с ним той же проблемой. Казалось бы, ещё одна случайность в череде других, сведших вместе Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона, но была ли она случайной? Майк Стэмфорд оказался тем человеком, который оказался в нужное время в нужном месте и замкнул два отрезка случайностей в единую цепь. 

А что если случайностей не бывает? Быть может, цепочка не случайных, а вполне закономерных событий незримой рукой ведёт нас в нужное место и в нужное время для того, чтобы мы встретились с главным в нашей жизни человеком? Та же неведомая сила, что не один десяток лет вела Ватсона по тому пути, что в итоге привёл его к Холмсу, вела к нему и Шерлока. Ведь если вдуматься, они могли никогда и не встретиться или встретиться намного раньше, ещё тогда, когда Шерлок только поступил в университет, а Джон ещё не покинул Англию. Но судьба рассудила иначе. Скорее всего, тогда, несколько лет назад, они оба ещё не были готовы к этой встрече. Возможно, прежде чем обрести друг друга, каждому из них нужно было найти себя…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Цитата из «Золотого Телёнка» И. Ильфа и Е. Петрова.


	7. Не могу оторвать глаз от тебя

Знакомые места и родной дом всегда кажутся человеку несколько иными, когда он возвращается туда даже после двухнедельного отсутствия. Если же он не видел их несколько лет, этот эффект многократно усиливается. Поэтому Джон и не смог удержаться от возгласа: «Тут всё изменилось!», войдя в одну из лабораторий Бартса. Возле стола стоял и колдовал над пробирками высокий кучерявый мужчина, одетый, вопреки всем правилам, не в халат, а в дорогой костюм. Он бросил на вошедших лишь один беглый взгляд, но с этого момента внимание Джона было приковано к нему. Низким бархатистым голосом незнакомец попросил Майка Стэмфорда дать ему свой сотовый, но тот забыл его, и Джон тут же предложил свой. Рука машинально достала из кармана и протянула телефон, в то время как Ватсона посетило смутное ощущение, что когда-то давно он уже знал этого мужчину. Но это было невозможно, он обязательно запомнил бы человека с такой необычной внешностью. У этого высокого стройного мужчины были чересчур широкие и чётко очерченные губы на сужавшемся к подбородку лице, его скулы выпирали по сравнению с немного впалыми щеками, слишком белая кожа резко контрастировала с густыми чёрными волосами. Всего лишь на мгновение, подойдя к Ватсону, мужчина взглянул ему в глаза, но этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы сердце Джона ёкнуло. Ни у одного человека он не видел столь необычных глаз! Миндалевидные, с разноцветной радужкой, как будто художник смешал на палитре разные оттенки аквамаринового, изумрудного и янтарного цветов. Похожими на эти были лишь глаза Пушистика. Вечером в полутёмной комнате, когда зрачки кота были расширены, его глаза казались голубыми, когда наступало утро, и зрачки немного сужались, то становилась заметна окружавшая их зелень, а в полдень, когда зрачки становились узкими вертикальными щёлками, становилось возможным разглядеть золотисто-коричневые вкрапления на радужке по бокам от них.

\- Афганистан или Ирак? - Спросил вдруг этот статный красавец, и Джон растерялся. Ему вдруг вспомнилось то, что он когда-то давно читал о свойствах драгоценных камней: «Камень изумруд, ему нельзя лгать…».

 

Как только открылась дверь, впуская в лабораторию Майка и его невысокого светловолосого спутника, опирающегося на трость, Шерлок сразу понял, что последний был его потенциальным соседом. Холмсу хватило одного взгляда, мельком брошенного на незнакомца, чтобы легко прочесть основную информацию о нём. Мозг привычно обработал данные и сделал выводы. Вроде бы Шерлоку всё было ясно, за исключением одного – от мужчины исходил очень необычный запах, и Шерлок сердился на себя за то, что не мог сразу его идентифицировать. Нужно было подойти к новому соседу поближе, чтобы можно было как следует принюхаться, поэтому-то Шерлок и придумал этот манёвр с телефоном. А что? Двух зайцев сразу убить можно: и обнюхать своего будущего соседа, и узнать дополнительные сведения о нём, основываясь на марке и состоянии его мобильного. Вблизи запах усилился, но так и остался неопознанным, зато стало возможным детально рассмотреть мимику мужчины, когда Шерлок огорошил того своей догадкой о месте его недавней службы. Будущий сосед читался, как открытая книга, поскольку сохранил детскую непосредственность. На его лице были написаны искренние удивление и растерянность. В отличие от большинства других людей в сходных ситуациях, раздражения или испуга оттого, что Шерлок беспардонно лез в его личную жизнь, не было. Без сомнения, ему нечего было скрывать, он был спокойным и уравновешенным человеком, а значит, у них были хорошие шансы ужиться в одной квартире. Странно, но Шерлок сразу почувствовал необъяснимую симпатию к этому блондину. Это было очень непривычно, и Шерлок решил быть с ним честным и сразу предупредить о своих недостатках. Если будущему соседу что-то не понравится, и он захочет уйти, то лучше пусть делает это сейчас, до того, как Шерлок к нему по-настоящему привяжется (а он уже предчувствовал, что то, что зарождалось сейчас в его сердце, неминуемо перерастёт в нечто большее, чем обычные добрососедские отношения). Бывший военный врач (Шерлок был уверен, что не ошибся в своих выводах) спокойно отреагировал на его тираду, однако выразил сомнения по поводу столь скоропалительного решения о совместном проживании с незнакомым человеком.

 

Потенциальный сосед, хоть и вёл себя несколько эксцентрично, понравился Джону, однако он не мог сразу решиться снимать квартиру с посторонним человеком, ничего не узнав о нём. Он считал, что сначала им нужно некоторое время пообщаться, присмотреться друг к другу, а уж потом принимать решение, что Джон сразу же и озвучил. И тогда высокий брюнет пулемётной очередью, периодически прищуриваясь, словно читал с лица Джона, как ноты с листа, дополнительные сведения, выдал такое количество информации о нём, что Ватсон опешил. Не успел Джон прийти в себя, как брюнет выскочил из лаборатории, назвав напоследок адрес квартиры и своё имя.

\- Да, он такой, - с улыбкой сказал Стэмфорд всё ещё удивлённому Джону.

Невидимый для человеческого глаза Кастиэль, сидевший на правом плече Майка, потёр руки, сдвинул нимб на затылок и, расправив крылья, полетел в заоблачные выси. Сегодня произошло главное – эти двое встретились, и уж теперь сами должны решать, что будут делать дальше.

 

Они ввалились в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит после бешеной погони за подозреваемым, закончившейся грандиозным пшиком, но при этом обоим было очень весело. Им было хорошо и легко вместе, вот только не усталость от долгого бега и не колики в печени заставили сейчас Шерлока привалиться спиной к стене и прижать руку к животу. Джон оказался на удивление резвым, всю дорогу он не отставал от детектива, позабыв о своей хромоте так же, как и о трости, оставленной вследствие спешки в ресторанчике у Анжело. После этого рекордного забега по улицам Лондона Ватсон изрядно вспотел, что усилило исходивший от него запах, и Шерлок наконец-то опознал его. Точно так пах его мальчик-друг, который много раз являлся ему в его странных снах. Значит, перед Холмсом был его выросший и возмужавший друг, многое повидавший и слегка потрёпанный жизнью. То есть, столько долгих лет Шерлок видел в своих снах то, что происходило в реальности, правда, случилось это давно и в другой жизни. В той жизни, где Шерлок был котом. Вот это – новость дня! Особенно для него, привыкшего мыслить столь рационально.

Шерлок что-то говорил Джону, улыбался ему, одновременно пытаясь справиться с учащённым дыханием и выскакивающим из горла сердцем. Как же хотелось ему сейчас уткнуться носом в эту благоухающую подмышку и до одурения вдыхать аромат своего мальчика, своего единственного друга! Однако нельзя было этого делать, ибо доктор Ватсон сразу же сочтёт его опасным психом и сделает ему ручкой. И тогда поминай, как звали, надежда на то, что у него, наконец-то, как и у всех нормальных людей, появится друг. Шерлок вдруг понял, что ему всю жизнь не хватало именно этого. Тёплых доверительных отношений с другом, с которым молчать было так же легко и приятно, как и разговаривать. Джон так доверчиво и восхищённо смотрел сейчас на него своими сапфировыми глазами, что Шерлок с трудом мог продолжать мыслить логически. Его сбивали с толку неведомые ранее чувства, которые появились в его душе ещё вчера во время их первой встречи, а сейчас стремительно разрастались под действием этого тёплого взгляда. Холмс понял, что теперь он не сможет обойтись без своего солнечного мальчика. Раньше Шерлок считал себя самодостаточным, а сейчас у него было впечатление, словно он только что очнулся после тяжёлой болезни и понял, что выздоровел. 

Холмс смотрел на Ватсона, не зная, что ему теперь делать. Сказать ему: «Я – твой кот, прошу любить и жаловать»? Невозможно. Так он обеспечит себе лишь стопроцентное попадание в психушку. Нет, Джон должен сам догадаться, сам узнать его и осознать всё так, как только что осознал это Шерлок. Джон выглядел сейчас таким радостным… Значит, Шерлок не ошибся относительно того, что Ватсону нравились приключения и опасность, что в гражданской жизни ему не хватало риска и адреналина. Ну что же, Шерлок может обеспечивать его подобными острыми ощущениями ежедневно. 

 

С Холмсом Джон сегодня снова почувствовал вкус к жизни. Благодаря ему Ватсону удалось вынырнуть из серой повседневности будней, где «сильней отличается выстрел от выстрела, чем сегодняшний день от вчерашнего дня»[2]. За этот вечер он успел немного приглядеться к Шерлоку и понять, что тот мог быть другим, когда не играл на публику. Например, во время ужина в ресторанчике у Анжело он был простым и искренним, а в присутствии полицейских из Ярда включал режим «брильянт в пыли». Несмотря на то, что Ватсон мало что знал о Холмсе, он уже успел попасть под действие чар его сокрушительного обаяния. Может быть, у детектива и был вздорный характер, но он так много знал, был чертовски наблюдательным и делал из своих наблюдений точные выводы, поэтому он был интересным собеседником. А хороший собеседник, который, по мнению Джона, был немыслим без лошадиной дозы иронии, в настоящее время был величайшей роскошью. Уж чего-чего, а иронии и даже сарказма, в Шерлоке было хоть отбавляй. Поэтому Ватсон готов был, как собачонка, приносить ему в зубах мобильный и бегать за ним по всему Лондону, хоть и понимал, что их приключения не всегда будут столь же весёлыми и приятными, как сегодня.

 

Джон даже не подозревал тогда, поднимаясь по лестнице вслед за Шерлоком в свою новую квартиру, что они ещё не исчерпали свой лимит приключений на сегодняшний вечер. Он и предположить не мог, что впереди их ещё ждут обыск полиции, отъезд Шерлока на такси, которого он не заказывал, и повторный рывок Джона по ночному Лондону в отчаянных поисках Шерлока, закончившихся убийством незадачливого отравителя, жертвой которого чуть не стал чересчур самонадеянный детектив. Ватсон потом не раз задавался вопросом, почему в тот момент он поступил так, а не иначе. А вот не смог, и точка. Времени было мало, и он сделал то, что подсказывал ему инстинкт военного: убей или убьют тебя. В тот момент Джона больше заботила подвергавшаяся опасности жизнь Шерлока, чем возможные последствия его поступка. И умник Холмс понял всё правильно, и не выдал Ватсона полиции. Напротив, он смотрел на него с восхищением и долей удивления, как на героя, и Джону стало ясно, что они не только хорошо уживутся вместе, но и отлично сработаются.

 

1 OST главы – «Не могу оторвать глаз от тебя» (группа «Аквариум»  
http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/akvarium/mp3/ne-mogu-otorvat_-glaz-ot-teba/  
2 Андрей Макаревич «Песня перемен»


	8. Сара Сойер и другие неприятности

Народная мудрость гласит: «Кот человеку друг, хозяин и царь». Отношения Шерлока с Джоном как нельзя лучше иллюстрировали её. Сколь трепетно ни относился бы Шерлок к Ватсону, однако изменить своей природе он не мог. Ведь некоторым людям проще было бы пожертвовать своей жизнью ради любимого, чем ежедневно и незаметно уступать ему в мелочах. Шерлок был ярким представителем этой породы, поэтому порой вёл себя, как капризный ребёнок или тот ленивый котёнок из анекдота, который наступил себе на ухо и весь день орал от боли, потому что ему лень было убрать лапу. 

Потому Джону и приходилось заниматься всеми бытовыми вопросами, включая покупку продуктов, приготовление пищи и уборку в квартире, которые Холмс считал недостойными своего внимания. Ватсон научился готовить ещё в школе, когда понял, что ему придётся учиться в чужом городе, поэтому его нисколько не тяготили походы в магазин и частые вахты у плиты. Армия привила ему привычку следить за чистотой и порядком, которая въелась в кровь и стала его второй натурой, однако все его попытки навести чистоту и порядок в местах общего пользования терпели крах из-за безалаберности Шерлока. Откуда Джону было знать, что в этом беспорядке присутствовала логика, благодаря чему Шерлоку всегда было легко найти в нём искомое, но стоило кому-то навести в квартире порядок, как он тут же сталкивался с проблемой длительных поисков, поскольку все необходимые ему вещи оказывались на непривычных местах?

А вот привычка Холмса командовать Джоном, как мальчиком на побегушках, порой изрядно раздражала. Ватсону частенько приходилось подавать телефон или ручку ленящемуся встать с дивана Шерлоку. Однако, всякий раз, Джон, хоть и роптал, но почему-то выполнял очередное поручение своего несносного соседа. Кроме того, Шерлок, как и все коты, считал себя полновластным хозяином квартиры, в которой он жил, и всего, что в ней находилось. Поэтому Ватсону приходилось мириться с тем, что его ноутбук, впрочем, как и он сам, стали личной собственностью Шерлока. 

У Холмса была одна странная особенность – он мог часами валяться на диване без дела, погруженный в собственные мысли, а потом вдруг резко вскочить и помчаться куда-то. Эти переходы от бездействия к действию всегда были скачкообразными, и Джон едва поспевал за Шерлоком, когда тот вылетал из квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, как пробка из бутылки недостаточно хорошо охлаждённого шампанского.

 

Всё сегодняшнее утро под дружеское брюзжание Джона Шерлок обдумывал, лёжа на диване, одно интересное преступление. Ну, почему кот, лениво валяющийся на диване, вызывает у окружающих лишь умиление, а мужчина в полном расцвете сил, занятый столь же важным делом, вызывает бурю негодования? По мнению Холмса, это было несправедливо. Джон ведь неглуп, почему же он до сих пор не понял, что Шерлок был его котом? Его любимым котом. Холмс уже заметил на запястье Ватсона так и не сошедшие рубцы от глубоких кошачьих царапин в форме буквы «H», которые тот иногда почёсывал, что подтверждало его открытие. Теперь нужно было продемонстрировать ему свою метку, чтобы напомнить о Пушистике.

\- Джон, не отвлекай меня. Тут дело всего на три пластыря. Я давно раскрыл бы его, если бы не твоё ворчание, - произнёс Холмс и закатал правый рукав, демонстрируя не столько облепленную пластырями руку, сколько своё пятно в форме буквы «W» на ней.

Джон не обратил внимания на это пятно. «Неужели он забыл?» – подумал Холмс.

\- Сумасшедший, ты снова прилепил целых три штуки! – в очередной раз изумился Ватсон и отправился в супермаркет за продуктами.

Шерлок вздохнул. Вроде бы их с Джоном отношения складывалось неплохо, однако последний в упор не видел ничего общего между Шерлоком и Пушистиком. 

Из магазина Ватсон вернулся с пустыми руками, пожаловавшись на то, что исчерпал свой кредитный лимит, и запричитал о том, что пора бы ему устроиться на работу, чтобы заработать денег на хлеб насущный. Поскольку семья Холмса не испытывала недостатка в деньгах, он с радостью вручил бы Джону любую сумму безвозмездно (то есть даром), но это противоречило бы легенде о том, зачем ему в таком случае понадобился сосед. Да и вряд ли Джон воспользовался бы его щедротами, слишком уж он был горд и самостоятелен. Так что сейчас Шерлок сказал ему лишь:

\- Возьми мою кредитку.

\- Мог бы и сам прогуляться, всё утро тут сидишь, - упрекнул его Ватсон, расстроенный состоянием своих финансов, спевших, как он считал, свою лебединую песню.

Ну уж нет. Магазины были не по части Шерлока, с большим удовольствием он прогулялся бы на Голгофу, а с ещё большим - на новое дело. «Кстати, а вот и оно», - подумал Шерлок, открывая на Джоновом ноутбуке e-mail от своего сокурсника… 

 

Несмотря на то, что Шерлок привлёк Джона к расследованию дела о загадочном убийстве банковского служащего, тот на следующий день отправился на поиски работы и, к своему удивлению, сразу же нашёл её. Причём, приступать к ней нужно было уже завтра. Остаток этого дня и всю ночь Джон с Шерлоком провели весьма разнообразно, то бегая по городу, то сидя дома и шевеля извилинами в поисках ключа к очередной головоломке.

 

Шерлок едва дождался возвращения Джона домой после его первого рабочего дня. Для Холмса этот день без Ватсона оказался бегом на месте. Все перебранные им варианты оказывались неверными. Было впечатление, что от него всё время ускользает нечто простое и очевидное. Его мозг уже вскипал, но так и не находил решения.

\- Хочу глотнуть воздуха. Идём гулять, - сказал Шерлок, едва Джон вошёл в квартиру.

\- Вообще-то у меня свидание, - ответил Ватсон. 

Её звали Сарой, ту женщину уже не первой молодости, которая сегодня сама предложила ему с ней встретиться. Не дурнушка, но и не красавица, но ведь Джон и сам был далеко не Брэд Питт и немножко б\у, к тому же, у него уже давненько не было женщины. Так что он решил не упускать того, что само плыло к нему в руки.

\- Что? – спросил удивлённый Шерлок, не ожидавший, что сосед может подложить ему такую свинью.

\- Это когда двое увлечены и проводят время вместе, - расшифровал на всякий случай Ватсон.

\- А я что тебе предложил? – поинтересовался Холмс, не понимая, зачем Джону нужен кто-то ещё, когда у него есть он, единственный и неповторимый. Неужели он ошибся, и Джону не было с ним интересно?

\- Не совсем это, надеюсь, - ответил слегка озадаченный Джон, порой не понимавший, говорит Шерлок что-то всерьёз или шутит.

Чёрт, неужели Джон снова усмотрел в его словах какой-то скрытый сексуальный подтекст, которого там не было? Или был? Шерлок ненадолго задумался. Поначалу он не придавал значения участившимся эротическим снам, после которых просыпался по утрам в мокрой пижаме, не связывая их с появлением соседа. Он считал, что испытывает к Джону лишь дружеские чувства. Однако сейчас при известии о том, что Ватсон хочет покинуть его этим вечером ради встречи с какой-то женщиной, обычно холодное сердце Шерлока внезапно забилось чаще от ревности. Почему-то ему неприятно было думать о том, что Джон будет целовать и обнимать эту женщину, а она – его. Шерлок осознал, что и сам был бы не прочь обняться с Джоном, а может, и не только обняться… Тьфу ты! Какое глупое нерациональное желание, как и все эти чувства! Шерлок пообещал себе, что выбросит всё это из головы. 

Однако вместо того, чтобы выполнить обещанное, под предлогом расследования Холмс явился в китайский цирк поискать подозреваемых, а заодно и посмотреть на пассию Джона. Ну любил он совмещать приятное с полезным… Этот вечер все трое провели крайне интересно: драки, похищение, загадки и разгадки…

 

Несмотря на то, что первое свидание Джона с Сарой превратилось в катастрофу, вопреки его опасениям и тайным надеждам Шерлока, женщина не отказалась от идеи захомутать обаятельного доктора. «Ну что Джон в ней нашёл? » - думал Холмс и тихо бесился. С каждым днём его всё сильнее тянуло к улыбчивому спокойному Ватсону. В сердце словно засела заноза, которую Шерлок не в силах был вытащить. Добро бы ему просто хотелось секса… Такие желания изредка возникали у него и раньше. Справиться с этим было несложно - довести себя до разрядки, а потом переключить мозг на другие задачи. Но сейчас хотелось ещё и другого: чтобы Джон приласкал его, погладил по волосам, обнял, поцеловал. Превозмочь это оказалось сложнее. Ведь раньше у него не возникало подобных желаний. В их в семье не принято было демонстрировать свои чувства. Даже мать не целовала и не обнимала Шерлока. Что уж говорить о Майкрофте, вечно издевавшемся над братом и не переносившем «телячьих» нежностей даже на экране телевизора?..

В те вечера, когда Джон отправлялся на свидания с Сарой и оставался у неё ночевать, Шерлок не находил себе места. Такие ночи превращались для него в пытку. В одну из подобных ночей Холмс, забредя в спальню Джона, обратил внимание на его полосатый свитер, лежавший на стопке белья, подготовленного, чтобы отнести его в стирку. На Шерлока вдруг нахлынули обрывки его снов-воспоминаний о прошлой жизни - то, как он тогда обходился со свитерками Джона. Кажется, тогда это ему помогало. А что, если и сейчас попробовать?.. Шерлок взял в руки тонкий мягкий свитерок и, поднеся к лицу, зарылся в него носом. Трикотаж насквозь пропитался запахом Джона. Холмса обдало неповторимым ароматом его соседа, от которого кровь резко прилила к паху, заставляя член налиться свинцовой тяжестью. Гениальный мозг посетила не менее гениальная идея.

Продолжая вдыхать запах Джона, Шерлок уселся на кровать, положив под себя правую руку. Он сидел на ней до тех пор, пока рука полностью не онемела, после чего накинул на неё свитерок и, приподняв другой рукой, провёл ей по своей шее. Отлично! Он не чувствовал правой руки, зато его шея прекрасно чувствовала прикосновения мягкого кашемира. Теперь можно было закрыть глаза и представить, что это Джон гладит его по шее, спускаясь к груди. Рука, обмотанная свитерком, спустилась ещё ниже, благо вырез халата позволял. Так приятно… Однако этого было недостаточно, и Шерлок, улёгшись спиной на кровать, действующей рукой развязал пояс халата и приспустил пижамные штаны. Затем он положил свою онемевшую руку на такой горячий и чувствительный низ своего живота. Он направлял одну руку другой так, что она заскользила по внутренней части бёдер. Прикосновение мягкого теплого трикотажа к нежной коже вызвало волну дрожи и усилило желание, от которого уже было трудно дышать. Холмс изнывал от нараставшего возбуждения, но не спешил дать ему выход. Он медленно, чуть касаясь кожи, водил укутанной в свитер Джона рукой по бёдрам и низу живота, лишь изредка касаясь своего члена.

Но вот к отсиженной руке начала возвращаться чувствительность, выразившаяся в приливе крови и покалывании. Тогда Шерлок положил приходящую в чувства обмотанную свитером руку на грудь, а левой - обхватил ствол. Он резко двигал левой рукой, вдыхая пьянящий запах Джона, подводя себя всё ближе к пику наслаждения, достигнув которого, не смог сдержать чуть слышного стона. Однако ему так и не удалось расслабиться.

\- Бог в помощь, - раздался вдруг у него над ухом насмешливый голос Ватсона.

Ох, ты ж, ёжик! Шерлок так увлёкся, что даже не заметил, как Джон вернулся домой.


	9. Ночные разговоры

С каждым днём отношения с Сарой, сперва казавшиеся лёгкими и ни к чему не обязывающими, становились всё более напряжёнными. Женщина, поначалу выглядевшая белой и пушистой, понемногу показывала свои коготки. Она всё чаще выражала Джону своё недовольство. Ясное дело, мало кому понравится, когда обещавший провести с тобой вечер мужчина вдруг бросает тебя после телефонного звонка и мчится, словно спасатели-бурундучки из знаменитого мультфильма, на помощь своему другу, а если и остаётся, то всё время тарахтит об этом своём друге разлюбезном. Но сегодня вечером мобильный Джона не звонил, поэтому он не понял, в чём причина нападок Сары, которая словно с цепи сорвалась:

\- Ты всё время твердишь о своём Шерлоке, как будто у нас нет других тем для разговоров! У меня такое впечатление, что он и сейчас с нами!

\- Если тебе это не нравится, то могла бы и раньше спокойно сказать, - попытался погасить конфликт Джон.

\- Мне не нравится, что тело твоё здесь, а мысли далеко, скорее всего, рядом с твоим соседом. Я хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне, - поставила вдруг вопрос ребром женщина.

\- Я не могу сейчас. Я ещё не готов, - честно ответил Джон, потому что это предложение было явно преждевременным и застало его врасплох.

\- Ты никогда не будешь готов, потому что помешан на своём соседе и ваших расследованиях! Знаешь что? Лучше возвращайся-ка к своему Шерлоку прямо сейчас и больше не приходи ко мне, - Сару понесло.

\- Вот и уйду, - Джон не хотел ссориться, он всего лишь хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Зверски хотелось спать, а тут, похоже, это ему уже не светило. Он вскочил с кровати и стал так быстро натягивать на себя одежду, как будто снова был в армии и сдавал норматив на время. - Ты всегда поступала со мной, как с детской коляской: захотела – подтолкнула, и я покатился, захотела – остановила, и я замер, - решил высказаться напоследок Ватсон. – Не пойму, нравился ли я тебе на самом деле или просто вовремя подвернулся под руку. Порой мне кажется, что на моём месте мог оказаться любой, кто был бы таким же сговорчивым.

\- Мерзавец! – напоследок Сара швырнула в него стоявшими под кроватью тапками. Вот что делает со спокойной уравновешенной женщиной ПМС.

 

Джон вышел на ночную улицу и оказался в ситуации, когда «автобусы не ходют, метро закрыто, в такси не содют»[1]. Естественно, ему было тяжело поймать такси в два часа ночи. Ватсону долго пришлось бродить по улицам, прежде чем рядом с ним остановился заветный автомобиль. По дороге Джону скулы сводило от частых зевков. Он посмотрел на часы и огорчённо вздохнул, поняв, что до звонкой трели будильника осталось меньше трёх часов. Может быть, Сара была права, и ему стоило сменить ритм и образ жизни, остепениться… То, что он спал не больше четырёх часов в сутки, никуда не годилось, однако он получал удовольстиве от этой выматывающей гонки. Только благодаря всей этой беготне с Шерлоком он чувствовал себя значимым, нужным кому-то, по-настоящему живым...

Осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить миссис Хадсон, Джон отпер входную дверь и поднялся наверх. Он подошёл к двери своей спальни. Инстинкты военного пересилили сонливость. Что-то было не так. В его спальне находился кто-то посторонний. Джон достал из кармана куртки пистолет, медленно отворил дверь и бесшумно проскользнул внутрь, остановился, прижимаясь спиной к стене, и чуть не рассмеялся в голос. Лежавший на его кровати единственный в мире консультирующий детектив сосредоточенно занимался самоудовлетворением. Вот тебе и асексуал… аксакал и саксаул… Но какого чёрта он делает это здесь, а не в ванной или в своей спальне?! Кровь прилила к щекам от внезапной догадки, после чего стало не до смеха. Неужели Шерлок запал на него? В течение последних недель Джон замечал, что Холмс намеренно сталкивался с ним на кухне или в дверных проёмах, норовя терануться об него бедром, склонялся заглянуть в экран ноутбука так, что его губы почти касались уха Джона, обдавая его горячим дыханием. Ватсон не мог не обратить внимания на эти странности, однако счёл, что у него разыгралось воображение. Ан нет… Как же неприятно было оказаться в такой двусмысленной ситуации! Ну уж нет, неловко должен почувствовать себя сейчас, в первую очередь, этот наглец, который наверняка уже безнадёжно испортил его свитер. Джон спрятал пистолет, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и после того, как Шерлок тихо простонал, самым развязанным и насмешливым тоном, на который только был способен, произнёс:

\- Бог в помощь…

Шерлок вздрогнул от неожиданности, резко повернул голову в сторону Джона и тут же, покраснев, как маков цвет, отвёл глаза. Его руки замельтешили, пытаясь скрыть под одеждой следы преступления.

\- Джон – это не то, что ты думаешь, - промямлил он, как неверная жена, застигнутая с поличным.

\- То есть мне показалось, и ты не дрочил только что на мой свитер? – продолжал Ватсон всё в том же тоне. – Одного я не понимаю, Шерлок, почему ты скрыл, что ты – гей тогда, когда мы с тобой знакомились?

\- А почему это так теперь тебя волнует? – с вызовом спросил уже немного пришедший в себя Холмс, садясь на кровати. – Ты ведь сказал тогда, цитирую дословно: «Это теперь нормально».

\- Мало ли что я сказал… Я думал тогда, что, раз девушки не по твоей части, то у тебя есть парень, и хотел таким образом показать, что не осуждаю тебя за это. Но я и предположить тогда не мог, что сам могу стать объектом твоего внимания. И теперь мне очень неприятно, потому, что я не гей.

\- Джон, твои бегающие глаза и сжимающиеся кулаки выдают тебя, - Шерлок решил действовать по принципу «лучшая защита – это нападение», потому что слова Джона и тон, которым они были сказаны, задевали его. - Ты тогда сказал мне неправду. На самом деле ты не считаешь это нормальным, поэтому и не поселился со своей сестрой-лесбиянкой. Ты осуждаешь её и не хочешь с ней общаться.

\- Нет! Это неправда! – горячо возразил Джон. – Я не захотел жить с Гарри потому, что она – алкоголичка. Ей ведь нужно не просто выпить, ей нужна компания, нужно поговорить «за жизнь». Я не хотел ругаться с ней ежедневно или превратиться в такое же безвольное испитое существо, как она, а вовсе не из-за того, что она предпочитает женщин. Близость между женщинами – это, прежде всего, нежность и ласки, а то, чем занимаются педики – это грубо, противоестественно и…

\- Грязно? – В голосе Шерлока зазвучал металл, потому что слова Джона были сейчас, как пощёчины, и били они по самым незащищённым местам. Шерлок ещё и сам толком не понял своих чувств, а Джон уже навесил на них ярлык и осудил его. – По-твоему, между мужчинами не может быть нежности?.. – он ненадолго умолк, злясь на себя, потому что, кажется, сказал лишнее. - Хотя зачем я с тобой всё это обсуждаю? К чёрту! – Шерлок вскочил с кровати и направился к двери. - Джон, ты ошибся. Вовсе не ты интересовал меня, а твой свитер. Вот и всё. Прости, что испачкал его, я постираю.

\- Неужели, помимо других достоинств, ты ещё и стирать умеешь? – Джон понимал, что насмехаться над Шерлоком, это не лучшая тактика, но вести себя иначе сейчас не мог, слишком уж идиотской была ситуация, в которой оба они оказались. Ватсон был шокирован и даже немного напуган увиденным, и ему не нравилось испытывать эти чувства, а гнев был единственным чувством, способным пересилить страх. – Шерлок, не делай из меня идиота!

\- Зачем я буду это делать? Ты и сам прекрасно справляешься, - вернулся к своей обычной манере общения Шерлок, останавливаясь в дверном проёме.

\- Я начинаю думать, что Донован была права, называя тебя фриком. Ты - жалкий фетишист, который никого не хочет подпускать к себе, считая, что все недостаточно хороши, - раз Шерлок начал плеваться ядом, то и Джон решил не оставаться в долгу.

\- Ты прав, - вдруг сказал Шерлок. – Поэтому тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мне и вправду никто не нужен, - он ушёл, гордо расправив плечи, унося с собой свой душевный раздрай и полосатый свитерок Ватсона. На душе у него скреблись кошки, а чей-то насмешливый голос в его голове, похожий на голос Майкрофта, приговаривал: «Ты – царь, живи один…».

Оставшийся в одиночестве Джон запер дверь на всякий пожарный, затем снял с себя одежду и юркнул под одеяло, однако его надеждам хоть немного выспаться не суждено было сбыться. Сон бежал от него, а полчища противоречивых мыслей против воли Джона лезли в голову. Он ворочался, как вошь на гребешке, в своей кровати, ещё сохранившей тепло Шерлока, и прислушивался к звукам, доносившимся снизу. По этим звукам можно было проследить пути миграции его соседа по квартире. Джону удалось уснуть лишь часа полтора спустя, после того, как послышался скрип кровати в спальне Холмса - наконец-то консультирующее чудовище улеглось. Ватсон вздохнул с облегчением, закрыл глаза и провалился в тяжёлый сон без сновидений.

Этажом ниже только начинал свою борьбу с бессонницей Шерлок, ворочавшийся в своей кровати так интенсивно, что если бы подсоединить его к динамо-машине, то можно было бы не платить за электричество. То, что Джон застукал его сегодня в своей спальне, было очень плохо. Это нарушило все его планы. Если бы не это, Холмс постарался бы потихоньку приручить Джона, выбрал бы подходящий момент и рассказал бы о своей прошлой жизни, исподволь приучил бы того к мысли, что между ними возможны не только дружеские отношения. Теперь всё стало намного сложнее. Но когда это Шерлок сдавался без боя?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Цитата из песни В. Высоцкого «Милицейский протокол»


	10. Большие манёвры

_\- В детстве у тебя был кот по имени Пушистик. В брачный период он любил красть твои свитера и использовать их в качестве кошек. Этот кот оставил на твоей правой руке царапины в виде буквы «Н», - сказал Шерлок и прикоснулся пальцами к правому запястью Джона._

_\- Впечатляюще! Как ты узнал? Это твоя дедукция или ты встречался с Гарри? – недоверчиво спросил Ватсон, отдергивая руку._

_\- Ни то, ни другое. Это было слишком давно, и я не смог бы сделать подобных выводов по состоянию твоей одежды, - признался Шерлок, глядя в глаза Джона. - Сейчас я расскажу тебе то, чего не могла знать Гарри, чего не мог знать никто. Однажды, садясь на качели возле дома, ты взял Пушистика на руки. Когда тебе надоело кататься, ты встал и опустил кота на землю. Его укачало, он ходил, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, как пьяный, потом его вырвало. Ты никому об этом не рассказывал, боясь, что тебя будут ругать._

_\- Как ты узнал об этом? – удивлению Джона не было предела._

_\- Джон, я и есть Пушистик, - заявил Шерлок. – Потому знаю то, чего не знал никто, кроме тебя. Поэтому-то меня по привычке и тянет к твоим свитерам._

_\- Шерлок, что ты несёшь?! Ты белены объелся?! Я, конечно, не так умён, как ты, но и не настолько глуп, чтобы поверить в этот бред! – рассердился Джон._

_\- Я сам поначалу не мог поверить. Смотри, - Шерлок потянул вверх рукав рубашки, показывая своё пятно на запястье. – Пятно такой же формы белого цвета было на лапе у твоего чёрного кота. Изначально кот был полностью чёрным, но однажды он прищемил лапу. Старая шерсть на ней в этом месте вылезла, а новая оказалась белой._

_\- Невероятно! Ты заставил Гарри рассказать такие подробности! Сколько же она выпила, прежде чем у неё настолько развязался язык?_

 

 

Сколько раз Шерлок ни прокручивал в голове этот разговор, он всякий раз заходил в тупик. Джон отказывался ему верить, поэтому пришлось признать, что его намерение завтра же открыто рассказать соседу о своём кошачьем прошлом, никуда не годилось. Действовать нужно иначе. Прежде всего, нужно выждать достаточно времени, чтобы Ватсон забыл о ночном инциденте. Во-вторых, нужно сделать вид, что вчера ничего не произошло, и вести себя с ним как обычно. В-третьих, нужно потихоньку навести Джона на размышления на определённые темы, и тут придётся кстати его привычка вести блог. Беседы с анонимными читателями и ссылки на разные интересные статьи помогут подтолкнуть Ватсона в нужном Шерлоку направлении.

 

Конечно, это займёт уйму времени и потребует колоссального терпения, которым Шерлок не обладал, зато у Пушистика этого добра было хоть отбавляй. Особенно если отнестись к предстоящей кампании по завоеванию одного отставного военного врача, как к охоте на мышку-норушку. Коты ведь могут очень долго сидеть в засаде и ждать удобного момента, когда жертва потеряет бдительность, а потом цап-царап, и мышка оказывается в мягких лапах хищника, и теперь с ней можно вволю поиграть, то ненадолго отпуская, то снова ловя и нежно покусывая.

 

Однако существовала ещё одна проблема, справиться с которой было труднее всего, – его влечение Джону. Что ж, Шерлок ведь давно научился контролировать свои тело и разум, мог игнорировать голод и потребность в сне, а значит, сможет игнорировать и своё сексуальное влечение к Джону. К тому же если долго воздерживаться от еды и сна, то желание удовлетворить эти потребности быстро заслонит собой все прочие желания. Шерлок был хорошим актёром. Он решил, что сыграет безразличие к Джону, а если хорошо изображаешь какое-то чувство, вживаешься в нужное состояние, то и сам начинаешь его испытывать. Приняв решение, Шерлок уснул и проспал до полудня.

 

 

Вскочив с утра пораньше, Ватсон поспешил на кухню, чтобы успеть выйти из дома до того, как Шерлок проснётся и покажется из своей спальни. Сказать, что Джон испытывал неловкость из-за вчерашнего, значит не сказать ничего. Было трудно предугадать, что может выкинуть после этого его сосед, поэтому Ватсон не хотел сейчас показываться ему на глаза. Он даже задумался над тем, следует ли ему оставаться жить на Бейкер-стрит или стоит подыскать себе отдельное жильё. Сказав себе: «Поживём – увидим», он отправился на работу, а в больнице у него уже не было времени думать на эту тему. Поток занудных пациентов с реальными и выдуманными хворями не иссякал до позднего вечера, а вечером хочешь – не хочешь, нужно было возвращаться домой, поскольку по причине расставания с Сарой всё равно деваться было некуда.

 

Когда Джон, тихо вошедший в квартиру, намеревался незаметно проскользнуть в свою комнату, Шерлок, умостившийся с ногами на диване в гостиной, оторвался на секунду от экрана ноутбука и потребовал кофе. Глаза его были спокойными, как море в штиль, а лицо - столь же бесстрастным, как лик мраморной статуи. Он командовал Джоном, как ни в чём ни бывало. Каков наглец!

 

\- Обойдёшься, - буркнул Джон и поднялся к себе. Хорошо, что по дороге домой он додумался перекусить в кафе. Теперь можно было засесть в своей спальне и отдохнуть от всего. В кои-то веки просто поваляться на кровати, тупо пялясь на экран ноутбука, где идёт какой-нибудь новый боевик, и лечь пораньше спать.

 

 

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, глядя вслед удаляющемуся Джону. Мышь спряталась в своей норе и заняла круговую оборону. Ладно, посмотрим, как долго она там высидит. Звякнул телефон - это инспектор Лестрейд звал его помочь разобраться с одной странной смертью. Шерлок вскочил с дивана и стал одеваться. Джона он решил сегодня с собой не брать. Раз уж он захотел сидеть в своей комнате и дуться, как мышь на крупу, пускай сидит.

 

 

Ватсон слышал звонок мобильного и слова Холмса: «Да, хорошо. Сейчас приеду», и всё ждал, когда же Шерлок позовёт его с собой. Однако в тот вечер Шерлок уехал один, и Джон с удивлением понял, что ему от этого грустно. Да, он не хотел сегодня видеть Шерлока, но оказался не готов к тому, что тот, в свою очередь, тоже не пожелает находиться в его обществе. Проведя этот вечер в одиночестве, Джон понял, что ему не хватает разговоров с Шерлоком, его резких метких реплик и требований принести ему кофе или мобильный. И как же это произошло, что Шерлок Холмс стал личным наркотиком Джона Ватсона? И теперь, лишившись привычной дозы, Джон испытывал сильнейшую ломку. Не помогли ни интересный фильм, ни беседа с добрейшей миссис Хадсон. Джон был расстроен тем, что Шерлок его бросил, и чувствовал беспокойство за его жизнь. Хотя в этот вечер Джон, как и намеревался, лёг спать пораньше, уснуть он смог лишь далеко за полночь, когда Холмс, наконец, вернулся домой.

 

На следующее утро Ватсон уже не так торопился покинуть дом, как вчера, и, дождавшись явления на кухню заспанного Шерлока, поставил перед ним на стол тарелку с подрумянившимися тостами и чашку с кофе. Стараясь не выдать свою заинтересованность, Джон как бы между прочим спросил:

 

\- Ну, как съездил вчера? Было что-то интересное?

 

\- Не только интересное, но и необычное, - ответил Холмс и принялся усердно жевать тосты, делая паузу, достойную великой Джулии Ламберт.

 

\- Что именно? – сдался, наконец, Ватсон и спросил напрямую.

 

Шерлок допил свой кофе и лишь потом соизволил рассказать о вчерашнем деле:

 

\- В своей квартире была обнаружена мёртвая женщина тридцати двух лет без признаков насильственной смерти. Однако её квартира выглядела так, как будто там что-то искали. Судя по результатам вскрытия, женщина умерла от обширного инфаркта, что было весьма странным, поскольку в её медицинской карте не было зафиксировано никаких проблем с сердцем. Я вспомнил об одном редком яде, вызывающем подобную смерть и разлагающемся в организме жертвы в течение суток. Нам повезло, что к жертве внезапно приехала её сестра, которая и вызвала полицию, иначе следы яда не были бы обнаружены. Благодаря этому и моей идее, проведя анализ содержимого желудка жертвы, удалось выделить яд, которым она была отравлена.

 

\- А кто же её убил? И, главное, за что? – Джон уже не пытался выглядеть равнодушным. Он разве что локти себе не кусал из-за того, что пропустил вчера столько интересного.

 

\- Жертва недавно вернулась из Саудовской Аравии, где работала переводчиком в британском посольстве, - смилостивился над ним Холмс. - Как оказалось, во время своего пребывания там она успела настолько очаровать являющегося заместителем министра иностранных дел принца Абдулазиза, что тот подарил ей на прощание драгоценный камень под названием «Кровавый рубин». Вот за этим-то камнем и началась охота, как только жертва вернулась в Великобританию. Так вот, убийца оказался настолько глуп, что кое-где не вытер свои отпечатки пальцев, и мы быстро нашли его по картотеке Скотланд-Ярда.

 

\- И всё это ты успел провернуть в течение четырёх часов?! – воскликнул Джон.

 

«Отлично! - подумал Шерлок, - мышка успела соскучиться в своей норке и стала интересоваться тем, что происходит за её пределами», и снова взял паузу.

 

\- А почему ты вчера не взял меня с собой? - не выдержал через некоторое время Джон.

 

\- Я думал, что ты хочешь побыть один…

 

\- Индюк тоже думал, да в суп попал… - проворчал Джон. – Мог бы хотя бы предложить…

 

\- Чтобы ты с возмущением отказался? – Шерлок просканировал его своими глазами-рентгенами, и Ватсон понял, что тот видит его насквозь.

 

Джон почесал затылок. Похоже, Шерлок был прав. Джон уже жалел, что наговорил соседу много резких слов, но пока ещё не созрел до того, чтобы перед ним извиниться. Рассудком-то он понимал, что каждый вправе жить так, как он хочет, если это не вредит окружающим, однако ему было обидно, что Шерлок скрыл от него свою ориентацию. Если бы Холмс не стал делать из этого тайны, то вчерашнее открытие не стало бы для Ватсона таким шоком, и он не стал бы так бурно реагировать. Единственным, что он смог из себя выдавить сейчас, было:

 

\- Если ты позовёшь меня на расследование сегодня вечером, я не стану отказываться.

 

\- Буду иметь это в виду, - сказал Шерлок.

 

Джон немного виновато улыбнулся и принялся убирать со стола. Ему казалось, что инцидент исчерпан, но Шерлок понимал, что они ещё в самом начале пути, ведущего к выходу из этой кризисной ситуации.


	11. Проехали

Казалось бы, после того ночного инцидента всё вернулось на круги своя. Джон общался с соседом, однако в их отношениях уже не было прежней лёгкости. Джон всё так же ездил с Холмсом на расследования, но перестал восхищаться им вслух. Дома он порой намеренно «забывал» предложить Шерлоку поесть и игнорировал просьбы принести кофе или же отказывался выполнять его поручения. Таким образом, в мелочах проявлялось его недовольство нетрадиционной ориентацией Шерлока и тем ночным вторжением в его личное пространство. Джон понимал, что ведёт себя не как взрослый здравомыслящий человек, а как подросток, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему очень не хватало их прежнего непринуждённого общения. Хоть Холмс и сказал тогда, когда Джон застал его в своей спальне, что не интересуется им, однако тот продолжал вести себя с ним недоверчиво и настороженно. Когда Ватсон находился дома, то большую часть времени предпочитал проводить в своей комнате, чтобы лишний раз не оставаться наедине с Шерлоком. Сознательно или подсознательно он всё ждал какого-то подвоха со стороны соседа, но время шло, а Шерлок вёл себя как обычно, не предпринимая по отношению к нему никаких действий сексуального характера. В конце концов, Ватсону стало стыдно за свою несдержанность и подозрительность. Ему захотелось вернуться к прежним лёгким дружеским взаимоотношениям с Шерлоком. Вероятно, ему следовало для начала извиниться перед соседом, но признать вслух свою неправоту оказалось чрезвычайно трудно.

 

Так прошло около двух недель со времени их размолвки. В этот вечер, сделав очередную серию гениальных умозаключений, Холмс стремительно умчался куда-то с места преступления, а Ватсон не стал за ним гнаться. Вместо этого он остался, чтобы помочь Лестрейду и группе криминалистов запротоколировать все эти выводы. Затем Джон увязался за ними в Ярд и остался в кабинете инспектора даже тогда, когда все остальные благополучно отбыли в родные пенаты. Закончив возню с документами, Лестрейд предложил Джону сходить в бар и выпить, чтобы отметить успешное завершение дела. Доктор Ватсон согласился составить компанию инспектору Лестрейду. Они оказались сейчас в сходной ситуации – обоим ужасно не хотелось возвращаться домой. Расслабившись после третьей кружки пива, Грег начал жаловаться собутыльнику на разваливающуюся семейную жизнь: 

\- Всё время она из-за чего-то возмущается. Ну, объясни мне, Джон, за что она меня поедом ест? – недоумевал Грегори. – Зарабатываю неплохо, все деньги несу в семью, за все десять лет, что мы женаты, налево даже не посмотрел, а она мне постоянно выедает мозг своими придирками. Конечно, рабочий день у меня ненормированный, порой могут из постели вытащить и вызвать на работу, но я ведь люблю свою работу и не согласился бы променять её даже… даже на должность министра. Да, мы редко куда-то выбираемся вместе, но ведь никто не запрещает ей ходить, куда она захочет, одной или с подругами. В отпуск уже три года вместе не ездили, но прошлым летом я купил ей путёвку на Тенерифе. Поначалу она была довольна отдыхом, а потом взъелась на меня пуще прежнего.

\- А ты не пытался поговорить с ней об этом? – прервал монолог Лестрейда Ватсон.

\- Пытался, - вздохнул Грегори, - но она сразу начинает орать. Я не могу этого вынести, делаю вид, что меня вызвали на работу, и сбегаю из дома. Так и живём: она возмущается, что я редко бываю дома, а я стараюсь реже бывать дома, чтобы не слышать её воплей.

Ватсон внимательно слушал, кивал, соглашался, думая о том, что сегодня, наконец, решится поговорить по душам со своим гениальным соседом. Для храбрости он полирнул принятое на грудь пиво стаканчиком бренди и направился на Бейкер-стрит. По пути он купил бутылку вискаря для наведения мостов с соседом, ведь все нормальные мужики обычно мирятся за бутылкой крепкого алкоголя.

Добравшись домой, Джон долго не мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину, уронил ключи, выругался и позвонил в дверь, побоявшись, что может разбить бутылку с ценной жидкостью, если нагнётся поднимать ключи. Вышедший открывать Шерлок поднял и ключи, и почему-то начавшего валиться с ног Ватсона.

\- Спасибо, Шерлок. Я знаю, что ты хороший мужик, но зачастую зачем-то ведёшь себя, как последняя сволочь, - варнякал[1] Джон, когда сосед тащил его по лестнице наверх. - Шерлок, я тебя уважаю. А ты меня уважаешь?

\- Уважаю, - буркнул в ответ Шерлок.

\- Тогда ты обязательно должен со мной выпить, - Джон протянул ему бутылку с огненной водой.

\- По-моему, ты уже выпил достаточно, - нахмурился Шерлок, забирая у него предмет спора, - если продолжишь в том же духе, то рискуешь вскоре уехать в Ригу.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, о том, сколько я могу выпить. Годы тренировок… ик! - Джон принялся рыться в кухонных шкафах в поисках стаканов. Чистых стаканов не нашлось, но голь на выдумку хитра – в качестве тары Джон решил использовать мензурки для химических опытов, которые сохранили свою первозданную чистоту только благодаря тому, что их недавно прислали из магазина, и у Холмса ещё не дошли до них руки. Джон вырвал бутылку вискаря из рук соседа, откупорил её, налил им обоим по принципу «Кум, ты что, краёв не видишь?» и плюхнулся на стул.

\- Ну, поехали! За нас! – поднял свою мензурку Ватсон, после чего залпом выпил всё до дна.

Холмс лишь укоризненно покачал головой, сел рядом и отпил небольшой глоток из своей мензурки.

\- Извиняюсь, был неправ, недостоин звания британского офицера, - заплетающимся языком приступил к своей неприятной обязательной программе Джон.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты? – поднял брови Шерлок. Он никак не мог взять в толк, зачем нужны все эти глупые человеческих ритуалы вокруг простых и даже дебилу понятных поступков (по крайней мере, Шерлок видел Джона насквозь и понимал его мотивы).

\- Я хочу сказать, что сожалею о том, что был излишне резок с тобой, да и потом… воспитанный человек может позволить себе вспылить, но он не должен дуться, а я… - Джон налил себе и хряпнул ещё одну порцию, сразу же ударившую в мозг. 

\- Джон, ты сам себе всё это придумал… - начал было Шерлок, но был прерван приобнявшим его за плечи пьяненьким соседом.

\- Шеррлок, ты мой ллуччший дрруг. Я не хочу, чтоббы ты на меня о-обижался, - сказал уже плохо вяжущий лыко Ватсон. – Давай выпьем с тобой на брудерршафт, - он снова налил вискаря в мензурки, не обращая внимания на то, что льёт через край.

\- Джон, я вовсе на тебя не обижаюсь, но мне не хотелось бы этого пить, чтобы не затуманивать свой разум, - попытался отказаться от своей дозы Шерлок, однако, несмотря на все возражения, его не миновала чаша сия.

\- Теперь оббижусь я, ессли ты не выппьешь со мной до ддна, - настаивал пьяненький Джонни, просовывая свою руку сквозь согнутую в локте руку Шерлока.

Они проглотили содержимое своих мензурок, после чего Ватсон, которому уже было море по колено, для завершения традиционного ритуала полез целоваться к Холмсу, чтобы доказать ему, да и себе самому, что он не боится своего нестандартного во всех отношениях соседа. Шерлок лишь слегка шевельнул губами в ответ и поспешил отстраниться.

\- Джон, не стоит делать того, о чём завтра ты можешь пожалеть, - сказал он. – Ты выпил слишком много, тебе стоит пойти поспать.

\- Точно, спать охота, - смачно зевнул и до хруста в костях потянулся Ватсон, едва не свалившись при этом со стула. Каким заботливым, оказывается, мог быть его сосед…

Опираясь руками о край стола, Джон с трудом встал и совершил отчаянную попытку самостоятельно дотопать до своей спальни. Попытка не увенчалась успехом, поскольку ноги Ватсона заплетались так же, как и его язык. Только своевременное вмешательство подхватившего его Холмса спасло Джона от позорного падения.

\- Шеррлок, зачем ты меня обнимаешь? – с серьёзным лицом спросил Ватсон.

\- Я помогаю тебе добраться до спальни.

\- А-а-а… ну, ладно, помогай, - милостиво позволил тот и едва не уснул на ходу.

Шерлоку пришлось практически всю дорогу тащить на себе нетрезвого соседа, затем помогать ему избавиться от одежды и укладывать в кровать. Однако на этом его хлопоты не закончились, поскольку у Джона, как и предвидел Шерлок, начались рвотные позывы. Поэтому Холмсу пришлось стать Ватсону родной матерью (по крайней мере, на протяжении текущей ночи). Когда ему надоело таскать на себе Джона в туалет и обратно, то принёс в спальню ведро для поломойных работ, экспроприированное у миссис Хадсон, дабы использовать его не по целевому назначению. Когда Джон, наконец, перестал фонтанировать выпитым пивом и уснул, Холмс прилёг рядом, чтобы в случае необходимости оказать срочную доврачебную помощь перебравшему другу.

Конечно, искушение при в виде мирно посапывающего под боком Джона было слишком велико, однако Шерлок не мог позволить себе ничего лишнего, ведь тот лишь недавно оттаял и снова начал ему доверять. Шерлоку нужен был не только секс, но и ответные чувства. Он хотел, чтобы Ватсон полюбил его и, поняв это, сам пришёл к нему, сознательно и добровольно. Поэтому Холмс ограничился лишь тем, что погладил Джона по растрепавшимся волосам, поцеловал в макушку, после чего повернулся к нему спиной и свернулся калачиком. Оказалось, что даже просто лежать рядом с Джоном в одной постели было неимоверно приятно. Всего лишь находясь рядом, Ватсон давал ему нечто неизмеримо большее, чем обычное сексуальное удовлетворение. Ни за что на свете Шерлок не сделал бы того, что лишило бы его этого. Чувствуя спиной исходящее от Джона тепло, незаметно для себя самого Шерлок провалился в сон.

 

Джон проснулся утром от пробивавшегося сквозь шторы света и, перевернувшись на другой бок, обнаружил рядом с собой мирно посапывавшего Шерлока. Его сразу же кинуло в жар от ужасной догадки о том, что могло произойти этой ночью. Он заглянул под одеяло и немного успокоился. На нём были трусы, а на Холмсе – пижама. Но всё же было очень стрёмно находиться в одной кровати с человеком, в нетрадиционной ориентации которого он был уверен на все сто процентов.

\- Шерлок, просыпайся, - Ватсон потряс Шерлока за плечо. – Что ты делаешь в моей постели?

\- Ты что, не видишь? Сплю, - недовольно ответил тот.

\- А до этого что делал? – подозрительно спросил Ватсон.

\- Полночи подавал тебе специнвентарь, чтобы ты не облевал всю комнату, - Шерлок приподнял и продемонстрировал вещдок весёленького красного цвета, содержимое которого явно воздуха не озонировало.

\- Прости, - сказал Джон, чувствуя, как его снова бросило в жар, но теперь уже от стыда за своё вчерашнее поведение и за то, что он снова чуть не обвинил соседа во всех смертных грехах. 

Он встал с кровати и сразу же почувствовал, что его голова активно возражает против того, что её содержимое настолько резко взбалтывают. Вместе с этим накатил новый приступ тошноты и угрызений совести, поэтому Ватсон поспешил ретироваться в ванную.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Варнякать (южноукраинский диалект) – применяется для характеристики поведения, а точнее речи или манеры разговора мужика, перепившего и жаждущего продолжения банкета, не желающего ложиться спать и угомониться.


	12. Ищите женщину

Джону сразу не понравилась Эта Женщина, уж очень вызывающе и непредсказуемо она себя вела. Женщине, пусть даже с идеальной фигурой, для того чтобы предстать перед посторонними людьми в чём мать родила, нужно было обладать огромной раскованностью и уверенностью в себе. Ирэн была наделена этими качествами в полной мере, помимо того, она была непростительно умна. Она умудрилась провести его и вывести из строя самого Шерлока Холмса и улизнуть со своим полным ценнейшей информации телефоном. Ватсон был вынужден вместо того, чтобы догонять её, броситься к лежащему на полу другу, боясь, что у него может случиться одна из возможных нехороших реакций на тот препарат, что вколола ему мисс Адлер. К счастью, Шерлок не страдал аллергией, и Джону не пришлось проводить срочные реанимационные мероприятия для спасения его жизни. Он всего лишь дождался прибытия полиции, сидя на полу рядом с отключившимся Холмсом и уложив его голову на свои колени, чтобы облегчить ему дыхание.

Дав объяснения прибывшей группе полицейских по поводу свалки бессознательных мужчин в комнате с пустым сейфом («Тут вошла мисс Адлер в наряде Евы, и мужики так и стали падать направо, налево и сами в штабеля складываться») и оказав посильную помощь Лестрейду в заполнении протокола «Сдал – принял», Ватсон отбыл домой на полицейской машине, любезно предоставленной ему инспектором для транспортировки бесчувственной тушки консультирующего детектива в место его постоянного проживания. Теперь пришла пора Джону позаботиться о недееспособном друге, дотащив это весьма весомое тело до спальни и уложив его в кроватку.

Едва Ватсон привёл себя в порядок и слегка перекусил в компании миссис Хадсон, как услышал доносящиеся из спальни Шерлока крики: «Джон! Джон!», затем звук падающего тела. Войдя туда, он обнаружил её обитателя лежащим на полу. Пришлось Джону снова (на этот раз насильно, поскольку тот рвался куда-то с упорством пьяного) тащить его в кровать и укладывать.

\- Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь, - сказал Ватсон, направившись к двери.

\- Джон, посиди со мной, - неожиданно попросил его Шерлок. Хоть он и был беспомощным, как младенец, но соображал не хуже, чем обычно, и понимал, что сейчас ему представился отличный шанс дать возможность Джону, заботясь о нём, проявить свои лучшие качества. Это возвысит Ватсона в своих глазах и избавит от чувства неловкости за то, что на прошлой неделе тот предстал перед ним в неприглядном виде. Кроме того, Шерлок помнил, насколько приятным было просто уснуть рядом с Джоном. 

\- Может, тебе ещё и сказку рассказать на ночь? – ехидно поинтересовался Ватсон.

\- Можешь почитать мне вслух свой блог или просто посидеть рядом на случай, если меня вдруг начнёт тошнить, - ответил Шерлок.

Последний аргумент убедил Джона, поскольку Ирэн предупредила его о возможности подобного перед тем, как с достоинством истинной леди покинуть помещение через окно – аварийный выход. Поэтому он остался в спальне Шерлока и прилёг рядом с ним, положив свою руку ему на плечо, чтобы друг, наконец, угомонился. Минут через десять Холмс закрыл глаза и мерно задышал. Пригладив его растрёпанные волосы, Джон обратил внимание на то, что они были не чисто чёрными, а с едва заметным каштановым отливом, как и шерсть на животе чёрного Пушистика. Почему-то вспомнилось, как кот бухался на пол и переворачивался на спинку, подставляя свой заросший слегка вьющейся и более длинной, чем на спине, шерстью животик под гладящую его руку. Рука Джона машинально погладила Шерлока по таким приятным на ощупь густым шелковистым волосам. Холмс издал звук, похожий на «Мррр», и слегка запрокинул голову, как кот, желающий, чтобы его почесали под подбородком (ну да, Шерлоку пришлось сделать столь прозрачный намёк тормозящему по полной программе Ватсону). Джону тут же пришёл на ум недавний диалог с одним читателем его блога.

«У меня есть кошка, - писал ему неизвестный почитатель его литературного таланта. - Почему-то она кажется мне похожей на покойную мать. Понимаю, что это похоже на бред, но кошка действительно напоминает её, и всё тут! Возможно, тем, что шерсть пахнет у неё не так, как у всех кошек, а чем-то сухим, как пахли после мытья волосы у моей матери. Она самая тихая и покладистая из всех моих кошек. Если случайно наступить ей на хвост, она не орёт и не шипит, как другие кошки, а тихо жалобно мяукает. Ну, вот бывает так: иногда кошка, как кошка, а иногда смотрит на тебя, и не можешь понять, кто там внутри сидит…».

Задумавшись, Ватсон почесал Шерлока под подбородком и быстро отдёрнул руку, о которую тот слегка потёрся щекой. «Господи, что я делаю?» – подумал Джон. Шерлок перевернулся на левый бок и положил свою правую руку на подушку, при этом пижама на ней задралась, обнажив пятно в форме буквы «W», на этот раз бросившееся Джону в глаза и напомнившее не только аналогичное пятно на лапке любимого Пушистика, но и беседу с другим своим читателем о родственных душах и метках, проявляющихся у людей, когда они встречают свою половинку. Джон машинально почесал своё запястье, затем посмотрел на него. Почему-то шрамы, полученные им недавно, со временем становились почти незаметными, а эти старые белые рубцы от кошачьих царапин наоборот, всё сильнее выделялись на загорелой коже, да в последнее время ещё и чесаться стали. Неужели в утверждениях тех читателей была доля истины? Что, если он столкнулся с уникальным случаем, когда кошачья душа переселилась в человеческое тело? Вдруг это не просто шрамы, а инициалы суженого? Бред! Пришедший в замешательство Джон предпочёл удалиться в свою спальню, чтобы вдали от Шерлока, успокоившись, спокойно обдумать эти странные теории. Как только он ушёл, Холмс перевернулся на другой бок и потянулся, едва заметно улыбаясь.

Услыхав неподалёку звук, похожий на женский стон, Шерлок поднялся с кровати и доковылял до двери, на которой висело его любимое пальто, которое он отдал во временное пользование Ирэн, чтобы та прикрыла наготу. И когда только она успела вернуть его? Он достал из кармана пальто источник шума, свой мобильный, и прочёл новое входящее сообщение от мисс Адлер, намекавшее на возможность их следующей встречи. Шерлок улыбнулся, поняв, что Доминантка пытается заарканить его, чтобы использовать в своей игре. Ну, что ж, он, в свою очередь, может поступить с ней так же и использовать в качестве одной из фигур в той шахматной партии, которую он вёл с Ватсоном. Не самый честный приём, зато действенный. С телефоном в руке Шерлок с трудом добрался до кровати и рухнул. Голова кружилась, тело не слушалось. Похоже, что ему действительно сейчас лучше было поспать. Тем не менее, его сегодняшнее поражение с Ирэн вполне могло перерасти в будущую победу над косностью мышления Джона.

 

На следующий день Шерлоку с Джоном пришлось вынести пренеприятнейший разговор с мистером Британское правительство, убеждая последнего в том, что отрицательный результат – это тоже результат. 

Много дней подряд Ирэн регулярно забрасывала Шерлока SMS-ками с предложениями пообедать или поужинать, но тот не ответил ни на одну из них, вынуждая её сделать более решительный шаг. Он заметил, что в последнее время Джон стал более задумчивым, и прекрасно понимал, что сейчас в душе того развернулась нешуточная битва въевшихся ещё в раннем детстве предрассудков с зарождающимися чувствами. Не стоило вмешиваться в эту борьбу, чтобы не испортить всё. Достаточно было лишь слегка подлить масла в огонь. Для этого Шерлок собирался использовать интерес к себе со стороны мисс Адлер. Он заметил, насколько бурно реагировал Ватсон на рингтон, сигнализирующий о приходе очередного сообщения от Ирэн, однако Шерлок не хотел предпринять никаких действий до того, как Ирэн или Джон сделают первый шаг.

 

Ещё месяц назад Джона возмущала мысль о том, что он мог оказаться объектом внимания Холмса, но вместе с тем ему немного льстило, что такой необычный и разносторонне одарённый человек, как Шерлок, обратил внимание на него с его заурядной внешностью и низким ростом, а сейчас он всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что восхищается не только выдающимся умом друга, но и его не менее выдающейся задницей в вызывающе обтягивающих брюках. И всё это началось с тех пор, как Джон заметил, что Шерлок заинтересовался этой прошмандовкой Ирэн. Почему-то он почувствовал себя обманутым. Странно, непонятно, ведь между ним и Шерлоком ничего не было, да и быть-то не могло…

Время шло, и Джон вынужден был признать, что в их отношениях, несомненно, уже присутствовало нечто большее, чем просто дружба. Однако даже если Шерлок и был его Пушистиком, его родственной душой, Ватсон уже не мог спать с ним и тискать его, как в детстве кота. Они оба теперь были другими. Да и вообще, с какой это стати в его голову вдруг стали лезть столь странные мысли? Он ведь нормальный мужик и всегда был им. Джон поспешил обзавестись новой подружкой, чтобы доказать себе, что все те глупые предположения не имеют для него никакого значения. Однако продержался он с ней недолго. Расставшись с ней, Джон поторопился завести новую. Его подружки сменяли одна другую с такой скоростью, что Ватсону с трудом удавалось не перепутать их имена в постели. Шерлок же предпочитал не замусоривать свою память столь незначительными сведениями. Он знал одно: с кем бы ни был Джон, что бы ни делал, получив SMS от него, он бросит всё и помчится к нему.

 

В рождественский вечер, Джон притащил на Бейкер-стрит свою очередную пассию, чем подпортил и без того паршивое настроение Шерлока, который не меньше Гринча ненавидел Рождество. Шерлок недоумевал: «Ну, почему Джон продолжает столь отчаянно цепляться за свою гетеросексуальность? Почему отказывается признать очевидное – то, что нам двоим хорошо вместе?». Душа наполнилась горечью, которая, трансформировавшись в язвительные замечания, не замедлила излиться на головы присутствующих. Досталось всем. В тот вечер, помимо ссоры с Ватсоном, Холмса постигла ещё одна неприятность – ему пришлось ехать в морг Бартс для опознания тела Ирэн Адлер. Было весьма странным то, что такая умная женщина погибла столь нелепо. Эта смерть нарушала планы Шерлока использовать её для того, чтобы повернуть чувства Джона в нужное русло. Хотя, возможно, Ирэн уже удалось сыграть свою роль даже на расстоянии – оказалось, что Ватсон подсчитал, сколько сообщений получил от неё Холмс. Значит, это имело для него значение. Неужели Ватсон ревновал? Если это так, то лёд тронулся…

 

В первый день нового года незнакомая женщина отвезла Ватсона к заброшенному заводу, где его ждала живая и здоровая мисс Адлер, желавшая с ним поговорить. В ответ на её подколку о том, что он ревнует Шерлока, Джон пустился пространные и чересчур эмоциональные объяснения, заявляя, что он не гей и они с Шерлоком не пара. Интересно, кого он пытался в этом убедить - её или себя?..


	13. Дартмур

Дартмур, мур-мур… Было в названии и облике этого маленького захолустного городка, словно сошедшего со страниц романов о викторианской эпохе, нечто по-кошачьему неторопливое. Шерлок рассчитывал, что эта поездка станет важным этапом их сближения с Джоном. Поначалу всё шло отлично: Ватсон бросал на него полные восхищения взгляды, но чем дольше они ехали, тем явственнее ощущалось сгущающееся в салоне автомобиля напряжение – это начался очередной этап борьбы Джона с таким непривычным и неправильным чувством к мужчине, которое уже давно поселилось в его душе. Шерлок видел, что он побеждает в борьбе с многочисленными Сарами и Мэри за сердце Ватсона, но сможет ли сам Джон победить свои многочисленные предрассудки? Ведь до сих пор, что бы ни происходило в душе Джона, он продолжал вести себя, как воинствующий натурал. 

От вопроса хозяина небольшого местного отеля «Cross Keys», заданного без какого-либо злого умысла, Джон снова встал в привычную позу, утверждая с пеной у рта, что они не пара. Уголок рта Шерлока едва заметно дёрнулся. Если бы Джон ничего не чувствовал к нему, то просто начхал бы на подобные высказывания или обратил бы всё в шутку. Ведь, в конце концов, кому какое дело? И какое дело Ватсону до мнения незнакомых ему людей? Однако Джона это явно задевало, а это значит, что он уже испытывал к Шерлоку не только дружеские чувства и не хотел, чтобы окружающие замечали это и считали его геем. Он намеревался до последнего держать привычные рубежи. «Ладно, Джонни, расслабься, никто не собирается вот так сразу проглотить тебя. Мы с тобой ещё не наигрались», - подумал Холмс. Вскоре, отдавая Джону якобы проигранные им пятьдесят фунтов, Шерлок, как будто невзначай, коснулся его руки. Как и следовало ожидать, щёки Ватсона тут же окрасил румянец. «Что ни говори Джонни, как ни пытайся обмануть себя и окружающих, но меня ты не обманешь», - чрезвычайно довольный тем, как всё складывается, подумал Шерлок.

Всего пару часов спустя Ватсон уже восхищался вслух эффектным видом Холмса, когда они покидали Баскервиль. Его слова вполне можно было счесть комплиментами. Мышка клюнула на кошку, теперь главное – не спешить и не подсекать слишком рано, чтобы она не сорвалась. Бедная глупая мышка… Она ещё не знает, что попалась. Игра продолжалась. 

 

Джон чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке с самого начала этой поездки. Почему-то всякий раз его словно током било, стоило Холмсу, сидевшему за рулём, случайно задеть его ногу или коснуться руки. Раньше он не обращал внимания на подобные прикосновения, а теперь не мог быть уверен в том, чего хочет больше: того, чтобы Шерлок держал свои руки при себе, или наоборот, чтобы положил руку на его колено и больше не убирал её. Из-за этого он весь извёлся, пока они доехали до Дартмура. Ватсону оказалось неимоверно тяжело находиться так долго в небольшом замкнутом пространстве настолько близко к его невероятно красивому и, надо признать честно, не менее сексуальному соседу и бороться с теми противоречивыми чувствами, что возникали у него в этой ситуации. Конечно, приехав в Дартмур и с облегчением выйдя из лендровера, он довольно резко ответил на провокационный, как он считал, вопрос хозяина отеля и долго потом злился на себя за то, что не смог сдержаться. 

Вскоре он уже не думал о том незначительном инциденте, завороженный коронным номером Холмса под названием «К нам приехал ревизор», с которым он проник на секретную военную базу Баскервилль. Как известно, короля делает свита, и Джон с блеском подыграл некоронованному королю частного сыска. Ватсон был восхищён очаровательной наглостью Шерлока и его самообладанием, да и своей игрой на чужом поле он тоже остался доволен. Поэтому, когда после разоблачения Шерлок, сделав хорошую мину при плохой игре и сохраняя королевское достоинство, покидал Баскервилль, Джон снова не смог удержать на привязи свой язык и отвесил другу комплимент. Это в очередной раз привело Ватсона в замешательство, а Шерлока заставило загадочно улыбаться.

 

Поздно вечером после посещения ещё одной местной достопримечательности, оврага Дьюэра, случилось нечто, ставшее неожиданностью как для Холмса, так и для Ватсона. Шерлок вынужден был признать, что, находясь на дне оврага, видел нечто, выходящее за рамки его чёткой материалистической картины мира, а Джону довелось увидеть пьяного и близкого к истерике друга. Как хотелось Ватсону в тот момент прижать его к себе, гладя по волосам и успокаивая, как маленького ребёнка… Но он так и не смог преодолеть своих внутренних барьеров, поэтому ограничился тем, что немного посидел с Шерлоком в баре, позволяя тому выговориться. Однако Холмс был благодарен ему и за это. На следующее утро, усиленно генерируя самую очаровательную из своих улыбок, он окружил Джона вниманием и заботой. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот самовлюблённый тип, чуждый каких-либо сантиментов, вдруг может так перемениться?!

Истинные причины подобной заботливости, подобно дохлой рыбе, всплыли несколько часов спустя во время их последнего визита в Баскервилль, в очередной раз напоминая Ватсону, что Шерлок никогда и ничего не делает просто так. Это было подло – сыграть на его чувствах для того, чтобы поставить над ним эксперимент. Давно уже Джон так не злился на своего соседа, да и на себя заодно. Расчувствовался, размечтался, идиот, представив, что этот эгоист может испытывать к нему что-то кроме научного интереса, едва не повис вчера у него на шее. Вот была бы потеха…

Шерлок понимал, что поступает неправильно, но он должен был проверить свою теорию о наркотике. Только этим он мог объяснить своё вчерашнее состояние, свой иррациональный страх, испытанный на дне оврага. Конечно, коты побаиваются собак, особенно таких огромных, как тот гигантский хаунд, но не до такой же степени. Вот и пришлось Джону послужить подопытным кроликом. Ведь больше было некому. Только Ватсон пил кофе без сахара, поэтому лишь на нём можно было проверить теорию о подмешанном туда наркотике. Блестящая теория с треском провалилась, в очередной раз доказывая: не всё то золото, что блестит (блестят иногда и сопли), а Джон на него всерьёз обиделся и снова не желал с ним разговаривать, а Шерлок чувствовал себя виноватым. Они оказались отброшены назад. Да, Холмс ожидал от этой поездки иного… Хорошо, что хоть расследование не зашло в тупик, и злодей получил по заслугам. И то хлеб.


	14. Рейхенбахское падение

На глазах Шерлока выступили слёзы, потому что те слова, которые он сейчас произносил, ранили не только стоявшего внизу Джона, но и его самого. Он понимал, что сейчас разрушает всё то, что с таким трудом создавал в течение многих месяцев, но иначе не мог. Он должен был уничтожить зарождающиеся чувства Ватсона и покинуть его ради того, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Другого не дано, и Шерлок вынужден был сейчас играть теми картами, которые сдала ему судьба в лице злодея-консультанта. Такова жестокая правда жизни.

\- Я изучал тебя. Это трюк, обыкновенный фокус, - Шерлок шмыгнул носом, в котором тоже стало мокро, и сделал паузу, во время которой Джон сделал несколько шагов в сторону входа в Бартс. – Нет! Оставайся на месте!

\- Хорошо, - Джон был окончательно сбит с толку, после бессонной ночи его мозги отказывались соображать. 

Он не понимал, какого чёрта Шерлок не может спуститься и не позволяет ему подняться. Всё происходящее с ними в последние сутки было похоже на театр абсурда. Увидев, что с миссис Хадсон всё в порядке, Ватсон понял, что его дезинформировали для того, чтобы он покинул Шерлока, и поспешил вернуться в Бартс, боясь, что не успеет спасти его. Он успел. Шерлок жив, он стоит на крыше, но делает и говорит такое, что на уши не натянешь, и у Джона почему-то не исчезает страх и ощущение того, что он всё равно опоздал.

\- Сделай для меня кое-что, - слышит Джон из трубки до боли родной голос.

\- Что? – глупо переспрашивает Джон.

\- Считай этот звонок моей запиской. Люди ведь так поступают. Оставляют записку, - Шерлок понимает, что последние его слова отдают дешёвой мелодрамой, но он должен придерживаться своего плана. 

\- Когда оставляют записку? – снова тупит Ватсон, которого не покидает ощущение, что он находится в кошмарном сне, а не в реальности.

\- Прощай, Джон, - эти слова Шерлока выводят Джона из затянувшегося ступора, но приводят лишь к панике.

\- Нет! Шерлок! Остановись! Я люблю тебя! – кричит в отчаянии Джон. Ах, если бы он сказал это раньше, возможно, всё сложилось бы тогда по-другому.

Господи! Как же долго Шерлок ждал этих слов, с каким нетерпением, с трудом вынося затянувшееся на многие месяцы ожидание!.. Но сейчас они только ещё больше всё усложняют, делают им обоим ещё больнее. Потому что сейчас это уже ничего не может изменить. Поэтому Шерлок не остановился. Он отбросил в сторону свой мобильный, подошёл к краю крыши и, раскинув в стороны руки, рухнул вниз.

Джон стоял, задыхаясь, пытаясь произнести его имя и давясь словами. Окружающий мир скрывала пелена слёз. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы в руках у него оказался волшебный пульт, и можно было бы нажать на паузу, а лучше перемотать всё назад. Если бы он всё знал заранее, то можно было бы хоть немного свернуть, хоть немного пройти стороной, и Шерлок не падал бы сейчас с убийственной высоты на равнодушные камни мостовой. Вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, вопреки врачебному опыту Джон до последнего надеялся, что Шерлок выживет. Рефлекторно он бросился к лежавшему на земле телу, не замечая ничего на своём пути, за что и поплатился, попав под велосипед. Краем сознания Ватсон успел порадоваться, что это был всего лишь велосипед, а не мчащийся на предельно дозволенной скорости автомобиль. Он отделался лёгкими ушибами и сразу же поднялся на ставшие ватными ноги, снова зашагал к Шерлоку, вокруг которого уже собралась толпа зевак и невесть откуда взявшиеся парамедики.

Он прорвался, сжал пальцами всё ещё теплое узкое запястье, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Или Джон был никчемным врачом, или пульс у Шерлока напрочь отсутствовал. Ватсон с радостью поверил бы в первое, но тут на него, видевшего на войне столько смертей, вдруг накатила дурнота и осознание того, что он потерял Шерлока. Снова. Если тогда, много лет назад он был бессилен помочь своему лучшему другу, то сейчас он не смог спасти Шерлока из-за собственной нерасторопности и тугодумия. Это невозможно было вынести. Оседая на руки подхвативших его случайных прохожих, Джон продолжал бормотать: «Боже мой, нет, Шерлок…». В какой-то момент в голове у Ватсона просто сработал предохранитель, отключающий сознание, и он провалился в спасительную черноту.

Последующие дни прошли как в тумане. Чтобы притупить душевную боль, Джон снова начал принимать прописанные ему после возвращения к гражданской жизни антидепрессанты и чувствовал себя, как гнилой зуб под анестезией – вроде бы ничего не болит, а всё равно осознаёшь, что проблема никуда не делась. Он не мог оставаться в их квартире на Бейкер-стрит, слишком многое здесь напоминало ему о погибшем Шерлоке и о его собственном малодушном нежелании признать свои чувства к нему. Он съехал, как он тогда думал, на время, надеясь, что вскоре сможет вернуться, но время шло, а ему всё меньше хотелось возвращаться в этот склеп, в который превратилась без Шерлока их квартира. Он снова стал посещать психоаналитика, надеясь, что это поможет. Помогало плохо.

В один прекрасный день он договорился посетить вместе с миссис Хадсон могилу Шерлока. Только на кладбище Джон вышел из привычного оцепенения последних недель, остро осознавая несправедливость того, что Шерлок мёртв, а он сам жив. Джон с радостью поменялся бы с ним местами, лишь бы избавиться от этой пустоты, от утратившей смысл жизни. Они стояли у чёрной мраморной плиты с простой надписью «Шерлок Холмс» и рассуждали о банальных вещах. Пожилая леди без умолку трещала о недостатках своего покойного жильца, желая таким образом отвлечь Ватсона от его грустных мыслей. В конце концов, она расплакалась и ушла, оставив Джона наедине с могилой друга. Убедившись, что миссис Хадсон ушла достаточно далеко и уже не может его слышать, Джон начал говорить с Шерлоком так, как будто тот был живым:

\- Порой я сомневался, что ты человек. Я знал лишь одно - ты был самым лучшим, самым гуманным из тех, кого я знал, и никто меня не убедит, что ты мне врал, - он вздохнул и инстинктивно обернулся на громкий крик вороны. Убедившись, что опасности нет, Джон подошёл к памятнику и прикоснулся к блестящему мрамору надгробия так, как хотел бы прикоснуться к Шерлоку, будь тот сейчас рядом с ним. – Я был очень одинок и многим обязан тебе за то, что ты избавил меня от этого проклятия. Но у меня к тебе есть одна просьба: прояви свою гениальность для меня. Будь живым. Пожалуйста, Шерлок, прекрати всё это. Я не могу без тебя, - Ватсон развернулся, словно по команде «Кругом!» и, стараясь не хромать, зашагал прочь. Слёз уже не было, но боль осталась, становясь его привычной спутницей.

Шерлок, стоявший поодаль и слышавший каждое его слово, был поражён настолько, что решил изменить свой план. Он вышел из-под дерева, рядом с которым стоял, и пошёл вслед за Джоном. Ватсон просил его, и Холмс не мог остаться равнодушным к его просьбе. Он нагнал его у старой часовни. Джон обернулся на торопливые шаги у себя за спиной и застыл. Тем, кто гнался за ним, оказался Шерлок, живой и невредимый, улыбающийся своей фирменной, чуть ироничной улыбкой.

\- Ты просил меня, и я выполнил твою просьбу, - сообщил он так, как люди обычно рассказывают о том, что они ели сегодня на завтрак.

\- Сукин ты сын! – бросился обнимать его Ватсон. – Я так и знал, что это был твой очередной трюк.

\- Вообще-то, сука тут ни при чём… - ещё довольнее осклабился Шерлок и тут же получил оплеуху, стёршую его улыбку.

Не успел он машинально потереть разбитую скулу, как Джон прижался к ней губами, жадно целуя. Шерлок не растерялся и поймал в плен губы Ватсона. Поцелуй получился немного бестолковым, потому что никто не желал уступать первенства. Они сталкивались зубами, прикусывали губы друг друга, их языки боролись за право вступить во владение территорией противника. Затем Джон отступил и попытался отдышаться. Стараясь понять, какого чёрта они только что сделали это, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону часовни.

\- Отступаешь, капитан? Жалеешь о своих словах, которые сказал мне по телефону? – поинтересовался Шерлок, догоняя его с такими блестящими озорными глазами и словно бы светящимся изнутри лицом, что Джон не смог устоять.

Он налетел на Шерлока, прижимая его к кирпичной стене часовни, и стал целовать. Властно, уверенно, по-собственнически. Шерлок, оглушённый этим напором, вынужден был смириться с лидирующей ролью Ватсона.

\- Если я о чём и сожалею, - прошептал Ватсон, - то только о том, что не сказал тебе их раньше.

\- Джон, я тоже люблю тебя, всегда любил, - признался Шерлок, запрокидывая голову и подставляя шею под влажные ненасыные поцелуи Джона.

\- Я никогда, слышишь, никогда больше не оставлю тебя одного, - расправляясь с пуговицами на пиджаке и рубашке Шерлока, пообещал Джон. – И ты никогда не покидай меня, - влажные губы заскользили по бледной, но такой горячей коже, периодически задерживаясь и оставляя на ней пурпурные метки.

\- Договорились, - Шерлок едва стоял на ослабевших ногах, привалившись к стене и обняв Джона за плечи. 

Похоже, он безнадёжно испортит своё дорогое пальто, но сейчас это было не важно. Ничто больше не было важно, кроме того, что происходило сейчас между ними двоими. В его крови бушевал гормональный вихрь, и ему это нравилось. Чертоги грозили рухнуть под натиском этой бури, но ему было всё равно. Опьянев от охватившего его желания, он прошептал:

\- Джон, погладь меня… там.

Ватсон, забыв про свои заморочки типа: «Я не гей», расстегнул его брюки и обхватил рукой возбуждённую плоть, заставляя Холмса закрыть глаза и застонать. Шерлок плавился от удовольствия. Его Джонни ритмично двигал рукой и целовал его шею. Наслаждение накатывало волнами, пока последняя из них не взорвала его мозг. Господи, он и не представлял, что может быть так… Он ведь сам периодически проделывал подобные манипуляции, но никогда не испытывал подобного.

Джон стоял, уткнувшись носом в покатое плечо Холмса, и думал о том, что никогда уже они не смогут быть просто друзьями. Но теперь его не пугала эта мысль, и ему не было стыдно ни за то, что он только что сделал, ни за то, что мог сделать в будущем. Ведь рядом был Шерлок, его Шерлок…


	15. Эпилог

Эта сладкая пытка продолжалась не первый час. На теле Джона уже не осталось участка кожи, не зацелованного Шерлоком. Он метался на кровати в номере дешёвого мотеля, комкая пальцами простыни и с огромным трудом сдерживая стоны, которые могли услышать через тонкую перегородку постояльцы из соседнего номера. За это время он уже успел распрощаться со своей скованностью и успел дойти до точки невозврата. Сейчас Шерлок сосал пальцы на его ногах и легонько поглаживал икры. Это было так приятно и возбуждающе, что не было больше сил терпеть, и Джон, задыхаясь от желания, произнёс:

\- Боже, Шерлок, ну, сколько ещё можно?..

Холмс лукаво взглянул на него и ответил:

\- Столько, сколько понадобится для того, чтобы ты взял назад свои слова.

\- Какие слова? – спросил Ватсон, недоумевая. Он вроде бы за последние два часа вообще ничего не произносил, кроме междометий, разумеется.

\- Те самые, об отсутствии в отношениях мужчин ласки и нежности, - в неземных глазах Шерлока светилась решимость довести воспитательный процесс до победного конца.

\- Ах, это… Какой ты, однако, злопамятный… - Джон был уверен, что Шерлок забыл о том инциденте, как постарался забыть он сам.

\- Нет, просто я злой и у меня очень хорошая память, - пояснил Холмс.

\- Шерлок, я сейчас умру от твоей нежности, если ты немедленно не сделаешь со мной нечто грубое и грязное, - в голосе Ватсона проскользнули нотки раздражения.

\- Заметь, ты сам попросил меня об этом, - Шерлок схватил Джона за ноги и резким рывком подтянул ближе к себе.

Лёгкая паника Ватсона сменилась пошлыми стонами, когда Шерлок стал вылизывать его анус, одновременно сжимая узкой ладонью его возбуждённую плоть. Джона накрыло новой волной невыносимого желания. Он не в силах был дольше ждать, и стоило Холмсу прикоснуться пальцем к мокрому от слюны отверстию, как Ватсон сам двинул бёдрами навстречу. Палец плавно скользнул внутрь, массируя стенки и осторожно, но настойчиво раздвигая вход. Эти ощущения новизны и запретности того, что с ними сейчас происходило, заставили Джона забыть о предосторожностях и застонать в полный голос. Прекрасные чувственные губы Шерлока прижались к его губам, воруя эти стоны и даря взамен глубокие поцелуи, заставляющие плавиться от удовольствия, всецело растворяясь в своих ощущениях.

«Как долго мы шли к этому…» - подумал Холмс. Когда он понял, что Джон готов, то вошёл в него. Некоторое время он не двигался, давая Ватсону возможность привыкнуть, а себе – немного успокоиться, чтобы не кончить сразу. Почувствовав нетерпеливое шевеление партнёра, он стал совершать плавные толчки. Истома и желание, боль и наслаждение, ногти, исступлённо царапающие кожу, губы, терзающие друг друга, бёдра, сталкивающиеся с бёдрами в своём встречном движении, желание быть ещё ближе друг к другу – всё это стремительно подводило их к неизбежной яркой кульминации.

 

Голова Шерлока лежала на груди Джона, который ерошил его шелковистые кудряшки. Холмс легонько прикасался губами к смуглой коже Джона, благодаря его за доставленное наслаждение. 

\- Мой Пушистик, - прошептал Ватсон и встретился с пронзительным взглядом аквамариновых глаз приподнявшего голову Холмса.

\- И как давно ты понял это? – поинтересовался он.

\- Давно, - вздохнул Джон, - но всё отказывался в это поверить. Мы ведь с тобой закоренелые материалисты, а это… - нежные лепестки губ не позволили ему довести свою мысль до конца, увлекая в глубокий чувственный поцелуй. – Шер… это нечестно, ты не даёшь мне отдохнуть, - задыхаясь, произнёс Ватсон.

\- Ты весь день лежишь. Разве это не отдых? - лукаво улыбнулось его пушистое чудовище и снова впилось в его губы, заставляя кровь Джона устремиться к низу живота.

Чувствуя, как его тело снова наливается желанием, Ватсон перекатился так, что оказался сверху Шерлока, и потянул своего кота за… хвост.

\- Теперь моя очередь помучить тебя, - узкие губы впились в нежную чувствительную кожу впадинки рядом с выступающей бедренной костью.

Шерлок не стал возражать против того, что его собираются мучить подобным образом. В конце концов, он был за равноправие в их отношениях, а это означало, что каждый из них мог и брать и отдавать. Кроме того, было чертовски интересно получить новый чувственный опыт. Джон подошёл к делу со свойственной ему педантичностью, и Холмс не был разочарован своим новым опытом, запечатлев его в Чертогах.

 

Им предстояло ещё трое суток сидеть в этом номере в ожидании того, когда будет готов фальшивый паспорт для Ватсона. После этого они уедут из страны, будут скитаться по разным городам и странам, нигде не останавливаясь надолго, оборвав контакты со всеми, с кем они были дружны в прежней жизни. Но всё это можно было пережить. Ведь они были вместе. Отныне и до конца жизни.


End file.
